Spooky Rangers
by Writer65
Summary: Una chica mala, un chico que segura ver fantasmas, unos gemelos bastante peculiares y un chico muy raro, deberán unirse y convertirse en algo más para detener a una fuerza malvada que amenaza a su pueblo. Para ello tendrán que dejar sus problemas personales de lado, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pésimo summary, pasen y lean.
1. Prólogo

Negro.

Era todo lo que veía, un negro vacío, ¿cuándo llevaba ahí? No lo sabía pero ya llevaba bastante ahí, sola, abandonada, olvidada.

Después de tantos buenos años, por fin la desgracia volvía a acosarla, estaba perdida, derrotada por esa mocosa malcriada, y su amigo entrometido; tenía que también era culpa suya por haberla subestimado, creyó que sería igual de fácil que los otros pero se había equivocado, pero ya no importaba, pronto ya tendría su oportunidad para vengarse.

Y entonces recuperaría todo lo que le habían quitado.

Pero primero tenía que salir de ahí, ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los días en los que había estado escalando, de no ser porque la sed de venganza la motivaba, ya habría caído de regreso al vacío, pero no pensaba en rendirse ni descansar, hasta que tuviera su cuello entre sus manos, y más importante aún, sus ojos.

Oh sí, iba a guardar esos ojos con mucho, MUCHO, cariño.

Y entonces lo vio, una ligera luz que venía del techo y que apuntaba directamente hacia ella, ¡La salida!

¡Por fin había llegado!

Usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, saltó y saltó hasta que llegó a la superficie, ya podía oler, la lluvia, el pasto mojado y el lodo, ya casi estaba ahí.

Empujo la tabla de madera pero nada, estaba atascada, pero no había llegado tan lejos para darse por vencida, empujo y empujo hasta que la superficie cedió, apenas un poco pero lo suficiente para poder salir.

Se arrastró fuera de la oscuridad y salió hacia el frío de la noche, por fin estaba afuera, su venganza estaba por comenzar.

Camino hasta el borde del lugar, desde ahí podía ver la trampa conocida como El Palacio Rosa, perfecto, y mejor aún.

La mosca no se había ido todavía.

El camión de la mudanza recién estaba afuera, apenas estaban por irse, los señores estaban subiendo los últimos muebles y entonces… la vio, ahí estaba la mosca, de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, tal y como la recordaba.

Estaba discutiendo con su madre, pero ella la ignoraba como siempre, jeje, casi rio por la nostalgia, la mosca refunfuño pero se metió en el coche, de mala gana claro estaba.

Se apresuró a bajar la colina, si se apuraba los alcanzaría, y lo hizo, justo cuando uno de esos gorilas terminó de subir la última caja y dio la orden de irse, ella llegó a saltar, ya no pudo entrar en el contenedor pero pudo aferrarse al camión por debajo.

No le importaba que el viaje fuera algo pesado, el destino valdría la pena.

Se aseguró de estar bien sujeta, lo estaba, las puertas de los coches se cerraron, encendieron el motor y el vehículo se puso en marcha. Excelente, todo había empezado bien, y lo que bien empieza bien acaba.

La mosca no lo sabía, pero se estaba dirigiendo hacia una telaraña, su telaraña, y esta vez no iba a poder escapar.


	2. Capítulo 1

**1.**

Era un nuevo día en Blithe Hollow, pero no cualquier día ya que ese era el primer día del segundo año de preparatoria para Norman Babcock, de regreso a las viejas costumbres de ser encerrado en casilleros, palabras ofensivas escritas en su banco y los golpes de Alvin y compañía.

Lo que le parecía más gracioso era lo rápido que todo ello mundo parecía haber olvidado lo que él había hecho por el pueblo, salvarlo de la maldición de la bruja, tan solo unas semanas después de su heroica acción las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

La gente dejó de verlo como el héroe del pueblo y volvió hacer el chico raro que alegaba ver fantasmas, el acoso escolar empezó del nuevo e incluso su familia lo volvió a ver como un problema.

Lo único bueno que logro sacarle a toda lo situación fue que había conseguido un amigo de verdad, Neil, pero incluso eso le fue arrebatado.

Tanta solo el año pasado Neil le dijo que él y su familia iban a mudarse a Nueva Holanda por cuestiones económicas, se despidieron el último día de verano, antes de que Neil partiera le entregó a Norman su cómic favorito de _"Los Jóvenes Titanes"_ se abrazaron, hubo muchas lágrimas y Norman se quedó parado mientras veía la enorme camioneta alejarse hacia una hermosa puesta de sol.

Ahora estaba solo contra el mundo, Courtney también se había ido a Nueva York para estudiar lo Universidad, su padre lo veía como un fenómeno otra vez y aunque su madre fuera igual de cariñosa, no podría acompañarlo en la escuela.

Lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo era Salma, pero ella incluso era muy reservada, y tenía cierta agresividad conforme a Norman, a veces hablaban bien pero aun así ella era muy rara, incluso para los estándares de Norman.

Tal vez estaba siendo muy negativo, aún tenía sus amigos fantasmas… que tampoco eran de mucha ayuda cuándo hablaba de la escuela.

El reloj despertador comenzó a sonar, Norman gruño y golpeó el botón de apagado. Puso un pie fuera de la cama y luego el otro, camino hasta el baño dónde empezó a cepillarse el cabello hacia los lados, una actividad inútil ya que su cabello siempre se levantaba en línea recta. Dejó el cepillo al lado del lavabo y fue en ese entonces cuando reparó en su aspecto; ya no era un niño, no sólo era más alto en altura sino que también su rostro había cambiado, tres pelitos sobresalían en su barbilla, un granito se estaba formando en su mejilla derecha, además de que ahora se le habían formado unas bolsas debajo de los ojos debido a la falta de sueño.

Bostezó y saco su pasta de dientes y su cepillo, se lavó los dientes en silencio, esta vez no se molestó en fingir que la pasta era baba, hacía años que dejó el hábito.

Terminó de asearse y pasó a quitarse su pijama para ponerse una nueva muda, que era una playera negra con la cara de Jack Nicholson en _El Resplandor,_ estampada en ella, unos jeans azules, sus tenis rojos y una nueva sudadera azul con capucha.

Tomo su mochila del suelo, antes de que pudiera salir de su habitación (la cual seguía siendo la misma, con los posters de películas de horror pegados a las paredes) escucho una suave voz que venía desde su cama.

-¿Listo para empezar cariño?

Flotando encima de su cama estaba el espíritu de una mujer grande, rechoncha que brillaba espectralmente sobre las sabanas, era el fantasma de su abuela.

-No, pero si no me levanto ahora ya no iré más tarde.

Su abuela rio levemente.

-De acuerdo mi vida, ve con cuidado y suerte en tu primer día.

-Gracias abuela.

Si hubiera estado viva, Norman habría recibido un gran abrazo, pero en vez solo recibió una mirada consoladora de su abuela quién no dejo de verlo hasta que desapareció por detrás de la puerta.

Norman bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, no había nadie más en la casa, estaba solo, sobre la mesa reposaba una bolsa de papel con el almuerzo de Norman, que tenía una nota pegada. Norman la tomo y leyó en su mente:

 _"Querido Norman, tu padre y yo estamos muy cansados así que dormiremos hasta tarde, suerte en tu primer día, te quiere tu madre"_

Norman sonrió, a pesar de todo era un lindo detalle.

Tomo la bolsa, salió de la casa agarrando sus llaves en el camino, sacó su bicicleta del garaje, se colocó el casco y empezó a paladear hacia su escuela, sin saber lo que haya le esperaba.

.

-¡Mi nena dulce es! ¡Le preparo panqueques para así verla feliz!

Si Coraline Jones pudiera pedir un deseo en su vida, ese sería poder evitar que su padre cantará canciones en el desayuno.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente enojada de tener que empezar desde cero en una escuela nueva, con nuevos compañeros y en un pueblo totalmente nuevo; a pesar de no ser la primera vez que se mudaba le molestaba mucho, después de todo había vivido tres años, que parecían haber sido más, en El Palacio Rosa, aunque al principio le había parecido un lugar horrible (la Otra Madre no ayudo mucho) finalmente logro adaptarse, e incluso logro hacer amigos como el señor Bobinski, las señoras April Spink y Miriam Forcible, incluso el gato y Wybie, quién se convirtió en el mejor de todos, incluso en la escuela.

Pero parecía que todo eso le había sido arrebatado tan pronto como lo había obtenido, no sabía porque tenía la idea de que a sus padres siempre les estaban dando mejores ofertas de trabajo a cada rato, en diferentes partes del mundo, ahora en un pueblo olvidado por Dios llamado Blithe Hollow, en Massachusetts.

La mudanza apenas había sido hace una semana, por lo que apenas la mitad de las cajas se habían desempacado, al menos esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, les habían pagado a sus padres por adelantado por lo que pudieron ir al mercado por comida; esa mañana, la primera del año escolar irónicamente, al menos Coraline podía presumir que estaba comiendo panqueques recién orneados.

Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, su padre estaba cocinando mientras su madre tecleaba en su computadora, completando su trabajo un nuevo catálogo de plantas.

Mientras tanto Coraline comía en silencio, la comida estaba buena eso no lo iba a negar, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, mal porque ahora ya no tendría a Wybie quién le enseñaría todas sus locuras, ni al gato que le traería sus trofeos de caza, no, ahora estaba en un pueblo de mala muerte con gente que no conocía.

El recuerdo de sus viejos amigos le hizo un nudo en el estómago, dejo el tenedor sobre la mesa pero como si su madre fuera un halcón, poso su mirada en ella.

-Coraline, tengo que terminar este capítulo por lo menos hoy, y si no estás lista tendrás que caminar hasta la escuela, así que come tu desayuno.

Al igual que el de su madre, el temperamento de Coraline era muy explosivo.

-Ya no tengo hambre.

-Coraline, tu padre y yo vamos a tener una tarde muy ocupada y no sé si podremos llegar a prepararte de comer.

-Bien, compraré algo.

-¿Con qué dinero?

-Con el tuyo, ¿no se supone que por eso nos mudamos?

La tensión que se había estado formando entre ambas ya estaba explotando, aunque no era nada nuevo y estas discusiones venían siendo desde la noticia de la mudanza, era como un campo de batalla entre madre e hija, en la que el pobre de Charlie (su padre) había quedado en el medio.

-Oh wow, wow oigan cálmense compañeras-dijo interviniendo, dejando la estufa encendida-Cariño, Coraline ya comió lo suficiente, mirara no querrás que engorde, ¿verdad?

-No estás ayudando papá.

-Hija, tengo que recoger unas copias en la tintorería, ve por tus cosas y pasaré a dejarte en la escuela.

Coraline refunfuño, pero aun así se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta su cuarto, cuando se fue Mel dejó de teclear y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Dios mío Charlie, ya no sé qué hacer con ella.

-Mi vida, tranquila-se acomodó detrás de su esposa y coloco sus manos en sus hombros-Es solo una fase.

-¿Una fase? En su último colegio la castigaron cinco veces, en un mes Charlie, además es rebelde; me desafía, me contesta… Ya no sé qué hacer con ella.

Desde las escaleras, Coraline podía escuchar toda la conversación.

-Bueno, no lo saco de mi lado de la familia eso te lo aseguro.

-Hablo en serio, no quiero verla mañana en un reformatorio, o que sea detenida por la policía por… no se fumar.

-Coraline es una buena niña, solo es… es una adolescente, ya se le pasará.

-¿Y si no Charlie? ¿Y si no?

Coraline se cruzó de brazos, continuó su recorrido hasta su cuarto mientras en el aire se podía percibir el inconfundible aroma de hot-cakes quemándose.

.

-¡Vamos Dip, no podemos llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de escuela!

Dipper Pines no sabía que era peor, que ese día comenzarán las clases en un colegio nuevo, o el entusiasmo inacabable de su hermana.

Si había una cosa que odiaba además de tener que socializar con un montón de niños tontos, era tener que empezar de cero; en su vieja escuela por lo menos ya todos lo conocían como el rarito que no hablaba con nadie (y que cuándo lo hacía solo empeoraba su imagen) así que lo dejaban en paz, tal vez solo por ser el hermano de Mabel, la chica más popular del colegio.

Y es que su hermana no tenía ningún problema para hacer amigos nuevos, adonde quiera que fuera era rápidamente considerada el alma de la fiesta, cada fin de semana tenía reuniones en la casa o la invitaban a otras, entre semana salía con sus amigas y el día de San Valentín era la qué más recibía tarjetas.

Era cierto que también tenía enemigos, o más bien enemigas, que resultaban ser las más adineradas de la escuela, pero aun así Mabel siempre lograba salir con una sonrisa.

Dipper por el otro lado… no era tan afortunado, como ya se ha dicho siempre que trataba entrabar conversación solo resultaba peor para él, o se dejaba a sí mismo en ridículo o insultaba, sin querer, a los demás.

Al parecer el verano en Gravity Falls no le había servido de mucho, al menos no en lo social, aunque ya tenía bastante confianza en sí mismo y sabía que en el fondo el valía por lo que era, el relacionarse con otros seres humanos seguía siendo muy complicado para él.

Y es que ese siempre sería su talón de Aquiles, pero ahora por lo menos lograba defenderse a sí mismo, era verdad que casi nunca se metía en problemas, pero cuando alguien lo molestaba no dudaba en contraatacar.

Lamentablemente, ahora que se habían mudado de nuevo a un pueblo en Massachusetts ya nada tenía sentido, más que enojado Dipper se había decido a resignarse, ya no le importaba, solo quería sobrevivir ese año escolar hasta que pudiera salir de la escuela y empezar su verdadera vocación, que era ser un solitario aventurero en busca de lo paranormal.

Tal vez sonaba tonto, pero era lo que quería y lo sabía, tal vez volvería a Gravity Falls a ayudar a atender La Cabaña del Misterio, ya era tiempo de que lo hiciera, después de todo no lo había hecho dese aquel verano cuándo derrotaron a Bill Cifra, el malvado triángulo de otra dimensión, pero desde ese entonces jamás se había presentado la oportunidad para regresar.

Sin embargo, sabía que lo haría sin importar que.

Pero antes tenía que terminar la preparatoria, y eso empezaba dando el primer paso, apenas estaba por iniciar el segundo año y aun le faltaba uno por delante.

Así que se levantó de la cama, Mabel ya estaba abajo en la cocina preparándose para iniciar, entusiasmada al más no poder, Dipper sin tanta emoción camino hasta el armario, se quitó la pijama y tomo la ropa; una sudadera naranja, pantalones azul marino, tennis deportivos blancos (aunque nunca hacía ejercicio) y el gorro que Wendy le había regalado en su último día en Gravity Falls. Aunque nunca hiciera frío, Dipper siempre lo llevaba puesto.

Tomo su mochila, verde militar, del suelo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se preparó para enfrentarse al horror conocido como escuela, preferiría enfrentarse a un ejército de gnomos otra vez.

.

Norman caminó todo el trayecto hasta la escuela, durante el camino se topó con varios fantasmas que incluían a la paracaidista atrapada en el árbol, el mafioso que dormía con los peces, el caído soldado y su amigo con chaqueta de cuero que reposaba junto al poste.

Después de la catástrofe de la Bruja, el puebla había sido reconstruido tal cual, tan solo el color de los edificios había cambiado.

Lo más gracioso era qué la estatua de la Bruja había sido reconstruida y puesta en la misma ubicación de antes, afuera del ayuntamiento, lo peor del caso era que era la misma, la imagen estereotipada de la vieja arrugada, con la nariz ancha y puntiaguda, con una verruga encima del labio, que sostenía una escoba con la mano.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por que cambiarán el monumento por una mejor imagen de Aggie, la estatua era la misma porque según el alcalde, "eso atraía turistas"

Norman se sintió tan enojado, tanto por la negación de una mejor estatua, así como el desinterés del pueblo por hacerle un tributo a una pobre niña, acusada injustamente.

Tal vez ya debería estar acostumbrado, los pobladores de Blithe Hollow no eran los de mente más abierta, ni tolerantes así que debería estar acostumbrado.

Llegó a la escuela y encontró el griterío habitual, los alumnos estaban en grupitos platicado acerca de lo que habían hecho en el verano, quién se había acostado con quién y adónde habían salido de viaje. Como siempre Norman se había quedado en casa todo el verano.

La gente estaba tan concentrada en sus pláticas que no se percataron de él, cosa que agradeció.

Sin embargo todo cambio cuando llegó a la puerta, apenas puso su mano sobre el barrote cuando algo, más bien alguien, lo golpeó en el hombro y lo sacó volando hacia el frente.

Norman fue capaz de mantenerse en pie y se volvió para ver a su agresor.

-¡Muévete fenómeno!-era Bobby, un matón que iba en el último año de preparatoria, era gordo y siempre usaba un traje deportivo verde aunque nunca se le veía haciendo ejercicio. Su cabello era negro y lacio.

Con otro empujón apartó a Norman y se hizo paso hacia los casilleros, Norman ni se sorprendió ni se sintió triste, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado; se colgó la mochila al hombro y camino hacia su salón.

.

El padre de Coraline estacionó su coche y miró a su hija, quién había estado escuchando música a todo volumen en sus audífonos todo el camino.

Suspiró y puso freno de mano, coloco una mano sobre el volante, observó muy detenidamente a su preciosa; como siempre tenía su peculiar pelo azul hasta la altura de las orejas, vestía una blusa azul marino, encima un suéter morado, una falda negra y zapatos blancos.

Era una preciosa niña, lástima que también era muy problemática, pero Charlie sabía que en el fondo su princesa era una niña buena, además Coraline no era de las que dan el primer golpe.

Todos los problemas que se habían suscitado en su antiguo colegio fueron porque alguien se metió con ella primero. Pero Coraline no era de las que ponían la otra mejilla.

Moretones, jalones de pelo y dientes, todos, rotos.

El último caso fue el de George Condon, un mujeriego que le tocó un seno a Coraline durante el receso, en respuesta ella le tumbo todos los dientes de la boca.

Se los volvieron a colocar pero en consecuencia Coraline tuvo que ir tres meses a terapia y estuvo en detención.

Coraline puso su mano sobre la manija y estaba lista para salir cuando su padre le colocó suavemente una mano en el hombro.

-Sólo nos preocupamos por ti, es todo.

Coraline colocó su mano sobre la de su padre.

-No tienen que hacerlo.

Charlie sonrió.

-Es nuestro trabajo, siempre será nuestro trabajo.

Coraline no respondió, solo salió por la puerta mientras su padre no le quitó el ojo de vista hasta que desapareció por las puertas de cristal.

.

La escuela seguía igual, los pasillos estaban rodeados por los casilleros grises metálicos, el suelo aún era de color azul, pero un azul muy apagado, y las paredes verdes vómito seguían ahí.

Norman avanzaba sintiéndose como un extraño entre todo el alboroto de gente, se habían pasado de la entrada a los casilleros.

Él solo deseaba que el día sé terminará y pudiera regresar a casa, a encerrarse por el resto de la tarde.

Caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuándo una chica se le cruzó provocando que gritara y levantará ambos brazos en defensa.

-¡Hola!

La chica en cuestión era alta, tenía el pelo café y le llegaba hasta la altura de la cintura, en los dientes usaba frenos. Su ropa era un suéter rosado que le quedaba grande, unos pantalones cortos grises, calcetas con todos los colores del arcoíris, zapatos de broche negros, y para terminar, un enorme moño rojo en su cabeza.

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, Norman tomó aire.

-Jejeje, no quería asustarte, lo siento.

-No, está bien fue mi culpa, debí ver el camino.

La chica levantó la vista, hacia su peinado y Norman pudo sentir como sus mejillas se encendían, de seguro empezaría a reírse de su cabello levantando, pero solo sonrió.

-Oye que cabello más cool, ¿usas gel?

La pregunta y la sonrisa parecían genuinas, no era el típico tono de burla que se escuchaba con todos sus compañeros, y la chica parecía realmente estar interesada.

-No… es natural.

-Oh que genial, quisiera tener el cabello así, podríamos hacer una fiesta de cabellos.

Eso ya era solamente raro, incluso para Norman.

-¡Mabel! ¿Qué te dije acerca de separarnos?

Un chico, muy parecido a la chica (cuyo nombre debía ser Mabel) apareció y se colocó al lado de ella, luego se fijó en Norman.

-Oh… hola.

-Dipper mira, acabo de hacer un nuevo amigo.

Wow, eso era simplemente apresurado, acaban de conocerse.

-De hecho solo…

-No lo intentes-lo interrumpió Dipper-Ella es así.

Norman solo asintió con la cabeza, que chicos tan raritos con los que se había topado…

-Perdón, mi nombre es Dipper-se señaló a sí mismo-Ella es mi hermana Mabel, somos gemelos, en caso de que no lo notarás.

Eso explicaría el parecido físico, pero aparentemente eso era lo único que tenían en común, Mabel estaba sonriendo mientras que se notaba que Dipper preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte menos que ahí, igual que él.

-Bueno, gracias nos vemos luego.

Dipper intentó alejarse pero su hermana lo tomo del brazo.

-Espera Dip, tal vez podamos llevarnos bien los tres.

Ahora eso era simplemente aterrador.

Dipper tomo a su hermana del hombro y la hizo girar, quedaron de espaldas a Norman y empezaron a hablarse al oído, Norman solo sujeto su mochila con más fuerza y miro hacia el techo.

-¿Mabel que haces?

-Vamos Dipper, es el primer día y hay que hacer amigos.

-Mabel acabamos de conocerlo, literalmente apenas has intercambiado palabra con él y no sabemos qué clase de persona sea.

Mabel saco la lengua y escupió.

-Vamos, deja de ser tan paranoico Dipper, se ve buena onda.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan confiada? Un día nos va a traer muchos problemas.

-Dipper, hermanito, nosotros somos nuevos en la escuela, por lo que veo él ya debe saber cómo moverse por aquí, puede mostrarnos la escuela y el pueblo.

Dipper lo pensó bien, no creía que fuera adecuado confiar en alguien con quien acababan de toparse, pero estaban en territorio desconocido y tener un guía podría ser algo bueno. Se dieron la vuelta, Norman fingía que veía el techo hasta que los ojos de los gemelos volvieron a posarse en él.

-Mi hermana y yo creemos que sería bueno que nos mostrarás la escuela, somos nuevos en la ciudad así que no estamos familiarizados con nada, te agradeceríamos mucho si pudieras enseñarnos el lugar, ya sabes para conocerlo.

Así que eran nuevos, seguramente no sabrían de todos los rumores, al menos no aún, pero tal vez sería agradable conversar con alguien que aún no tenía ningún perjuicio hacia él, ¿qué tenía que perder?

-Seguro-dijo-¿Qué quieren saber?

.

Coraline se abría paso entre las multitudes de alumnos, ignorando los comentarios que señalaban su cabello azul, eso y uno que otra "nota" misógina que le mandaban los que ella creía, eran los matones de la escuela, como odiaba ese tipo de gente.

Por poco se regresa para mentárselas pero recordó que no quería empezar mal el año, no le interesaba buscarse más problemas con su madre, la verdad es que le molestaban bastante las peleas con su mama, debería estar agradecida de aun tenerla, después de que fuera secuestrada por la Otra Madre, Coraline había aprendido lo valiosa que era la familia.

Pero eso no evitará que su madre y ella chocaran constantemente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuándo choco, sin querer, con el conserje de la escuela; era un sujeto bajito, jorobado, de brazos y piernas largas y delgadas, tenía una enorme nariz rosada, una barba blanca y sus ojos eran castaños.

-¡Ah, fíjate por donde vas niña!

-Perdón, perdón no lo vi-se defendió Coraline.

Y antes de que el conserje pudiera decirle algo más, Coraline se alejó caminando, como ya había dicho, no necesitaba más problemas.

.

Resulto que los gemelos eran muy amigables, Mabel estaba loca de remate pero por lo menos era amigable y su entusiasmo era contagioso, mientras que Dipper había estado callado la mayor parte del tiempo pero solía hacer una que otra observación muy interesante, aunque era muy raro que usará un gorro en Agosto pero cada quién, además Norman no sabía porque sentía que Dipper tenía algo especial…

Igual tuvieron que separarse cuando recibieron sus horarios, se verían a la última hora en la clase de inglés pero estarían en clases distintas por el resto del día, así era la vida, sin embargo Mabel lo alcanzó para pedirle que les mostrará el pueblo cuando terminara la escuela, Norman aceptó ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Aunque tal vez escucharán los rumores y decidieran alejarse de él para siempre, como fuera si se acercarán a él sería una grata sorpresa, sino no sería nada nuevo.

La primera clase que tenía ese día era Historia Universal, era demasiado bueno en esta materia ya que al poder hablar con los muertos, podía comunicarse con las personas que estuvieron ahí cuando ocurrieron los hechos, por eso siempre sacaba notas muy altas, su maestro siempre señalaba que en sus trabajos los relataba tan bien, como si hubiera estado ahí.

No exactamente, pero cerca.

Como siempre tomo asiento hasta del final, el salón tenía tres filas en línea horizontal, cada una con seis sillas, Norman se sentó en la tercera. Fue el primero en llegar ya que los otros debían estar con el chisme aún afuera, al menos así tendría unos minutos para sí solo.

O tal vez no.

Poco después alguien se sentó a su lado, era un muchachito alto, delgado, llevaba puestos unos pantalones cafés, una playera polo blanca, zapatos negros y de cabello castaño. El niño lo miro con una expresión, curiosa sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Hola soy Huevo, es un placer conocerlo.

Okay, ese día simplemente era extraño, no era costumbre que la gente fuera tan buena con él, primero Dipper y Mabel, y ahora ese niño, un niño que juraba que nunca antes había visto en su vida, ¿otro recién llegado? Pues ¿qué pasaba que ahora todo el mundo se estaba mudando a Blithe Hollow?

-Norman, un gusto.

Sin previo aviso, Huevo sujeto la mano de Norman y la sacudió de arriba abajo.

-Ah… bueno-dijo Norman separando su mano de la de Huevo, algo asustado-Hola Huevo.

-¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Norman…

Huevo parecía ser una persona muy curiosa… ¿Huevo? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? ¿Pero quién era el para juzgar?

-Norman, que interesante… un momento, ¿tú no eres ese niño que habla con los muertos?

Así que Huevo si había escuchado los rumores, la pregunta ahora era si se mofaría o simplemente lo trataría de loco.

-Si.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Solo los ves o se te aparecen o cómo?

Norman no se confío, busco señales de burla en el tono de voz de Huevo, pero no, parecía genuinamente interesado.

-Em… pues cuándo una persona muere sin terminar un asunto, se queda en ese lugar y no puede irse.

-¿Y tú los ves en ese mismo lugar?

-Sí, así es como funciona.

-Oh, genial.

Nadie aparte de Neil había estado interesado en el don de Norman, ni mucho menos lo había creído, pero Huevo parecía fascinado como si quisiera saber mucho más.

-Oye Huevo… nunca antes te había visto, ¿eres nuevo?

-Sí, acabo de mudarme con mi padre de Quesavilla.

O sí, conocía a Quesavilla, un pueblo de Inglaterra muy rustico, como si se hubiera quedado atascado en la Época Victoriana, nunca lo había visitado pero si leído mucho acerca de él.

-¿Tan lejos? ¿Por qué?

Huevo se encogió de hombros.

-Un nuevo comienzo, supongo.

Norman asintió con la cabeza.

-¿No es eso lo que todos queremos?

Huevo sonrió, nuevamente sintió esa extraña sensación, la misma que había sentido con Dipper, como si ya estuviera en confianza con Huevo, como si se conocieran desde hace años, pero no debía confiarse, tal vez solo le hablaba bien al principio para conducirlo a una trampa.

-Entonces, debiste haber escuchado los rumores.

-¿Qué rumores?-preguntó Huevo.

-Sabías que yo soy "el niño que habla con los muertos" ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Por lo tanto debes saber cómo me conocen por aquí… como un fenómeno.

Norman miro a Huevo, quién parecía no entender que cosa le quería decir.

-No es bueno que te vean conmigo, créeme.

Pero Huevo solo sonrió, le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-Oye, yo sé que las cosas no son como las pintan, no te puedes fiar de lo que dicen los demás.

Norman lo miro sorprendido, Huevo solo sonrió.

-Oye, las personas dicen muchas mentiras amigo.

Entonces Norman cayó en la cuenta de que le agradaba la compañía de Huevo mucho.

.

-Que agradable fue ese chico Norman, ¿no lo crees Dipper?

-Sí, ajá.

Los gemelos ya habían encontrado el salón de clases y se habían sentado uno al lado del otro, Mabel estaba pegándole stickers a la banca, todos ellos tenían mensajes positivos mientras que Dipper leía un libro sobre física cuántica, con una mano sostenía su cabeza y con la otra el libro, apenas y hacía caso a los comentarios de su hermana. Aunque Norman le había parecido una persona… simpática a lo mucho, habían quedado en que les enseñaría el pueblo por la tarde.

Dipper aceptó porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y porque sería útil conocer su nuevo hogar, pero no tenía mucha intención de hacer nuevos amigos, aunque Norman parecía ser un rarito como él.

-Oh vamos Dipper, saca la cara de ese aburrido libro, es el primer día ¿no te interesa hacer amigos?

-La verdad no Mabel.

Mabel volvió a escupir con la lengua afuera y apretando los labios.

-Que aguafiestas Dip, deberías tratar de conocer gente, escuela nueva gente nueva, quién sabe.

-Mabel, por favor trata de entender que no nos vamos hacer amigos de la primera persona que entre por esas puertas.

Coraline atravesó la puerta de entrada, se quedó parada unos momentos mientras miraba el salón, su primera hora iba a ser con los gemelos pero ella no estaba al tanto de ello; había sido la segunda en llegar detrás de Dipper y Mabel, quiénes estaban sentados en primera fila.

-Oh mira su cabello-señalo Mabel en voz baja-Es hermoso, como una paleta sabor mora azul.

A pesar de hablar en voz baja, Coraline pudo escucharla, el cumplido le cayó muy bien, aunque había sido un cumplido muy extraño. Levantó su mano saludándolos, inmediatamente pudo decir que eran gemelos, la niña la miraba y sonreía mientras que el chico seguía concentrado en su lectura.

 _"¿Qué tengo que perder?"_ se dijo a sí misma, no conocía a nadie y no le costaba nada tratar de conocer a esos dos, después de todo su amistad con Wybie había empezado de manera más…

Peculiar.

Coraline tomo asiente en la banca continua a Mabel.

-Espero que no les moleste.

-No para nada-Mabel.

En cuánto Coraline se sentó Mabel coloco ambos brazos sobre la mesa y observo a Coraline con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Coraline no pudo evitar más que sentirse algo incomoda.

-Discúlpala, ella es así-hablo Dipper sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Ah… ya veo.

-Oh no le hagas caso, es un aguafiestas mi hermano jeje-rio-Me llamo Mabel, y él es mi hermano Dipper.

-Coraline Jones.

-Coraline oh que nombre tan lindo-Mabel.

-Si… oigan ¿ustedes llevan mucho tiempo aquí?

-No, acabamos de mudarnos.

-Vaya, que coincidencia.

Y sí que lo era, ellos también eran nuevos en la escuela así que no deberían conocer a nadie, tal vez eso los ayudará, eran un trío de extraños con un grupo que posiblemente se conociera desde el jardín de niños.

-Yo también soy nueva, acabo de mudarme con mis padres.

-Oh-Mabel se llevó ambas manos a los cachetes-Es el destino que nos puso juntos.

Tomo el brazo de Dipper y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-¡Oíste eso Dipper, estábamos destinados a conocernos!

-¡Mabel suéltame!

Coraline no pudo evitar más que reírse, los gemelos eran tan divertidos, el pobre de Dipper era sacudido de derecha a izquierda por su hermana, pero lo más gracioso era la expresión en el rostro del joven, pobrecito.

-Oigan, ¿ya escucharon el rumor de que hay un niño aquí que puede hablar con los muertos?

Los gemelos detuvieron su alboroto y la miraron.

-¿Qué habla con los muertos?

-Sí, escuché a unos niños hablar sobre eso en el pasillo, quién sabrá si es verdad pero sonaba interesante.

No era una chismosa, pero necesitaba un tema de conversación o sino la conversación se vería muerta, y eso sería muy, muy aburrido.

-Un médium-Mabel-Que emoción, ¿Crees que pueda hablar con mi hámster Mofletes? Me gustaría decirle que lamento haberlo alimentado con malvaviscos.

Dipper no parecía tan entusiasmado, por dentro si lo estaba pero quería asegurarse de que no fuera un fraude como todas las cosas en la cabaña de su tío Stan, el creía pero quería comprobar.

-¿Dijeron algún nombre?-preguntó.

-No, solo dijeron que era alguien muy rarito.

-Oh de seguro solo es tímido-Mabel.

-Si realmente hablará con los muertos sería algo muy interesante-Dipper, tal vez haber ido a ese lugar de muerte conocido como Blithe Hollow no había sido tan malo después de todo, pudiera que fuese igual de misterioso que Gravity Falls…

.

Norman y Huevo se pasaron todo el día platicando entre ellos, resultaba que a Huevo le gustaba todo lo mecánico, es decir, le encantaba encontrar cosas como juguetes, aparatos eléctricos, para después desarmarlos y ver cómo funcionaban por dentro, Norman lo escucho atentamente, era una persona muy amable y lista, extravagante si y mucho, algo gracioso había sido que durante la clase una Catarina se había metido al salón, Huevo se le había quedado viendo con hambre… como si quisiera comérsela.

Pero bueno, Norman no pensaba juzgarlo.

Las cosas marchaban bastante bien, como Huevo era también nuevo en el pueblo, Norman planeaba preguntarle para ver si quería acompañarlo con Dipper y Mabel para conocer el pueblo.

Estaban en la cafetería de la escuela, era su descanso y estaban en la fila, con sus bandejas de plástico sobre la barra para escoger sus alimentos, bueno más bien Norman acompañaba a Huevo ya que el traía comida de casa; Norman pudo notar que Huevo tenía un gusto por los quesos; ya que había escogido pay de queso, sándwich de queso, nachos con queso y una botella de agua natural.

-Eso es mucho queso-señalo.

Huevo solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, está tarde voy a enseñarles el pueblo a dos… compañeros, también acaban de mudarse, ¿te gustaría venir?

-Sí, solo tengo que avisarle a mi padre.

Norman asintió con la cabeza, que bueno que su padre si se preocupara por él… a diferencia del suyo…

Norman diviso una mesa desocupada a unos pocos metros.

-Mira, allá hay lugar.

-Perfecto, ve y te alcanzo.

Mientras tanto, Dipper, Mabel y Coraline acaban de llegar al comedor, se les había hecho tarde en la última clase y por eso acababan de llegar, pero entre toda la multitud Mabel pudo ver el inconfundible cabello de Norman.

-Mira, ahí está Norman.

Ya le habían platicado a Coraline sobre Norman, más que nada porque el parecía ser el único que no se había mudado recientemente, Coraline acepto porque de lo contrario tendría que irse a su casa a desempacar cosas y no tenía ganas de eso.

Coraline no tuvo problemas para identificar a Norman, su enorme cabellera lo delataba.

-No mentían, en realidad su cabello es único.

Solo estaban los tres ya que parecía que los demás estudiantes no tenían ninguna intención de conocerlos a ninguno de ellos, entre los tres jamás habían visto a un grupo de personas tan apáticas antes, así que decidieron que su recién formado trio era más que suficiente, además habían visto a Norman platicando con alguien más, así ya se hacían los cinco.

Por desgracia, las cosas no salieron tan bien.

Mientras Norman caminaba hacia la banca vacía cuando Alvin salió de la nada y tumbo a Norman en el suelo; el parloteo de los demás se detuvo, las charolas dejaron de pasarse, los chicos dejaron sus comidas, todo se congelo.

Y de repente, comenzaron las risas, primero una y luego la otra, hasta que todos, casi todos, se estaban riendo de Norman, señalándolo con sus dedos y riéndose de él.

Norman miro a Alvin resignado, se la estaba pasando tan bien que casi ya se había olvidado de quién era.

-Ups, perdona no te vi.

Alvin se rio, detrás de él estaban sus dos cómplices, Adam y Luis quienes ya se estaban riendo.

Norman ni se molestó, solo quería que Alvin terminara de reírse y se alejara.

-Tonto-dijo, las risas no se detenían, solo incrementaban.

Alvin rio y se abrió paso, por poco le pisa un pie a Norman pero fue capaz de esquivarlo, Alvin estaba a punto de irse pero una voz se hizo oír sobre la multitud.

-¡Discúlpate!

Las risas se apagaron, todo volvió a quedar en silencio; Alvin miró en dirección de donde había salido la voz, un grupo de personas tapaba al que había gritado, los seis jóvenes se apartaron y revelaron al valiente.

Dipper.

Alvin se le quedo viendo, como si estuviera loco, Norman desde el suelo movió la cabeza hacia los lados, diciéndolo que no con los labios, pero Dipper permanecía firme.

-Debes ser nuevo, para no saber quién es Alvin.

-Sí, soy nuevo, pero no se necesita mucho cerebro para saber que eres un abusivo.

Alvin empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él, Dipper comenzó a sentirse nervioso pero no se movió, no iba a permitirlo, tal vez no llevará mucho tiempo de conocer a Norman, pero no soportaba a los bravucones.

-Bueno, cerebrito, ¿Por qué no me dejas mostrarte porque yo soy el rey de esta escuela?

Antes de que Dipper pudiera contestar, Huevo intervino.

-No eres un rey, solo eres un tonto que cree que puede abusar de los demás solo porque es más grande.

Huevo se colocó al lado de Dipper, se miraron, era la primera vez que se veían pero luchaban por una misma causa.

-Ya he lidiado antes con los de tu tipo-Huevo-Y siempre salen perdiendo.

-¿Ah sí?-Alvin chasqueo los dedos, sus dos amiguitos se colocaron detrás suyo, los tres caminaron hasta ellos, a Huevo Alvin lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta y lo levantó de suelo, Dipper quiso intervenir pero Adam y Luis lo empujaron.

-¡Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera puedes hacerlo tú solo!-Huevo, no le importaba si lo golpeaban, planeaba decirle todas su verdades a ese mentecato en la cara.

-Oh te equivocas ñoño, no necesito de mis amigos para golpearte.

Alvin cerró el puño y se preparó para golpearlo en la cara, Huevo cerró los ojos, listo para recibir el golpe.

Pero nunca llegó, en vez de eso algo extraordinario paso, Coraline salto a las multitudes de gente y llegó como rayo a la escena, Dipper estaba a punto de pelarse con Luis y Adam cuando Coraline apareció, le dio una patada en los testículos a Adam, mientras este se retorcía de dolor le dio un puñetazo a Luis, el impacto fue tal que lo obligo a retroceder.

Y antes de que Alvin pudiera hacerle algo a Huevo, Coraline tomo la charola de aluminio de uno de los espectadores, arrebatándosela de las manos, y golpeo con ella a Alvin en la nuca.

Alvin grito y soltó a Huevo, que cayó al suelo, Alvin se estaba sonando la nuca cuando volteo a ver a su agresora.

Fue ahí cuando Coraline le dio otro golpe, esta vez en toda la cara con la bandeja.

Alvin cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo y Coraline tiro la bandeja, había dicho que no quería meterse en problemas, pero jamás soportaría a ese tipo de personas, y mucho menos sus abusos hacia otros.

Coraline miro a los tres chicos, estaban igual de sorprendidos por sus acciones, mientras que Mabel seguía en la puerta de entrada sin poder creer lo que había pasado, el resto de los estudiantes miraba sin.

Le ofreció su mano a Norman, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, el la acepto.

-Coraline Jones-se presentó.

-Norman Babcok, mucho gusto.

Mientras tanto, Dipper estaba ayudando a Huevo a ponerse de pie.

-Eso fue muy valiente amigo.

-No fue nada, Huevo por cierto.

-Dipper, Dipper Pines… espera un minuto, ¿Huevo?

Huevo estaba a punto de responder cuándo el primer maestro entró a la cafetería, sus acciones tal vez habían sido para defender a su amigo.

Lamentablemente, eso equivalía a un pase directo a la dirección.

 **Muy bien este ha sido oficialmente el primer capítulo, el anterior era el prólogo.**

 **Como ya ven este será un multi-crossover, todos los eventos de las películas y de la serie ocurrieron (Los eventos de Boxtrolls ocurrieron, solo que en la época actual)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden en comentar.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**2.**

La consejera académica era la que se encargaba de regular este tipo de situaciones, era una muchachita que usaba una falda blanca, un camisón azul claro y un gorro del mismo color, era pellirroja, delgada, de ojos azules.

Era una persona muy amable que escucho las palabras de los chicos.

Luis y Adam estaban en la enfermería recuperándose, mientras que Alvin había sido llevado al hospital, había perdido el conocimiento aunque los paramédicos dijeron que estaría bien.

La consejera, de nombre Catherine, les explico que esa no era la forma de solucionar los problemas, aunque por lo menos tuvo la decencia de escuchar a los chicos y entender sus palabras, sabía que las razones por lo que lo habían hecho eran buenas, pero no podía pasarlas por alto, así que los cuatro irían a detención.

-Consejera, con todo respeto pero Dipper y…

-Huevo.

-¿Huevo?... Este sí, y Huevo no tuvieron nada que ver, ellos no empezaron la pelea ni golpearon a uno de esos idiotas.

Estaban los cinco en la oficina de Catherine, las paredes eran blancas, en el centro reposaba el escritorio, del lado de la maestra estaba una silla plegable negra, sobre el escritorio una taza de café, una calaverita de azúcar y un libro sin portada.

Del otro lado del escritorio estaban sentados los cuatro en este orden, Coraline, Norman, Dipper y Huevo.

Detrás de ella estaba un cartel de un gatito sosteniéndose de una rama con la leyenda "Aguanta"

 _"Qué original"_ pensó Coraline.

-Lo siento muchachos, pero ya que ustedes tres también interfirieron-se refería a los chicos-No me queda otra opción.

-Pero fueron los otros los que empezaron-reclamo Dipper poniéndose de pie.

-Lo sé, y no se preocupen ellos también serán castigados, ustedes solo tendrán que venir los sábados.

-No que trata tan justo-Coraline.

Norman solo se quedaba sentado sin decir nada, no le importaba cuál fuera el castigo solo quería que todo eso se acabará.

-Pero no es justo dama Catherine-Huevo-Nosotros no hicimos nada malo, se estaban metiendo con Norman.

-Lo siento chicos, pero es el protocolo y tengo que acatarlo.

Nada más con oír esas palabras, Coraline supo que era hora de retirarse, tomo su bolsa del suelo y salió hecha una furia de la habitación, los demás se miraron entre si y la siguieron. Los tres estaban igual de enojados que ella, pero parecía que tenían más capacidad para controlar su ira que Coraline.

La siguieron a través de los pasillos, siempre a una distancia segura ya que, sinceramente, le tenían algo de miedo.

Coraline no se detuvo hasta estar frente al estante de los trofeos que la escuela había ganado.

Los tres se detuvieron, Coraline solo estaba parada observando los trofeos, los chicos temían que en cualquier momento golpearía el vidrio con algo para destrozar los trofeos en un acto de protesta.

Pero no.

Simplemente empezó a reír, lo que alteró mucho más a los jóvenes.

Coraline se había decidido simplemente a resentirse, así era, ya no le importaba que su madre seguramente se la mentaría al llegar a casa, ¡El primer día y ya te metiste en broncas! Podía escuchar la voz de su madre perfectamente; pero eso ya no le interesaba, al menos había podido pegarle a ese gordo conocido como Alvin.

Sonrió, al menos eso ya le había animado el día, luego se fijó en la mirada de desconcierto de sus compañeros y sonrió.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien.

Eso pareció relajarlos, un poco, aunque aún se sentía algo tenso el ambiente.

-Oye, gracias por la ayuda allá atrás-Dipper fue el primero en hablar.

-Sí, si no hubieras aparecido no sé lo que hubiera pasado-Huevo.

-No es nada, no soporto a personas como esas-dijo Coraline mientras caminaba hacia la salida-Un momento, no nos hemos presentado bien-dirigiéndose a Huevo-¿Tu nombre es… Huevo?

-Si-dijo muy orgullosamente.

-B… Bueno-Coraline pensaba que de seguro odiaba a sus padres, pero bueno… cada quién sabía lo que hacía, al menos estaba segura que nunca confundían su nombre.

-¡Oh ahí están!

Era Mabel, quién acaba de aparecer por el pasillo, corrió hacia ellos con paso apresurado.

-Qué bueno que están bien, me dejaron muy preocupada.

Justo fue cuándo se fijó en Huevo y sonrió, le preguntó su nombre y una vez que Huevo se lo dijo solo tuvo una cosa que decir.

-Oye, ¿si él se llama Huevo yo puedo llamarme Mermelada?

Dipper se llevó una mano a al frente y bajo la mirada, mientras que Norman y Huevo sonrieron, Coraline rodo los ojos.

-Creo que Mermelada te quedaría genial de nombre-Huevo.

Se rieron, pero después Mabel adopto una posición muy seria.

-Dios eso fue terrible, no sé porque ese tonto se metió contigo Norman.

Norman solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que no tenían ganas de hablar más sobre el incidente, no era la primera vez que lo humillaban ni sería la última, pero no quería que se lo siguieran recordando.

-Es… el ciclo de la vida-eso lo puso algo melancólico, era lo que Neil hubiese dicho.

-La gente es mala y estúpida, es lo único que hay que saber-Coraline-Pero lo que tu deberías saber-le dijo exclusivamente a Norman-Es que debes defenderte.

-En eso tiene razón-Dipper-Lo seguirán haciendo hasta que les pongas un alto.

Podría decirse que el mismo lo había hecho, con un niño loco y un triángulo de otro mundo, era cierto que con Bill las cosas no habían salido… tan bien, pero al menos se defendió, perdió los diarios pero se defendió.

La intención era lo que contaba, ¿no?

-Eso es cierto, esconderse no sirve de nada-Huevo-Solo si haces algo lograrás un cambio.

Norman escuchaba, pero ellos no sabían que las cosas en este pueblo eran diferentes, las personas nunca cambiarían, era así de sencillo, si salvar al pueblo no haría que lo aceptaran, nada lo haría.

Mabel noto la expresión en el rostro de Norman, así que decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-Oye Coraline, este es Norman del que te platicábamos, él dijo que nos enseñaría el pueblo.

Norman asintió con la cabeza.

-La oferta sigue en pie, de hecho también invite a Huevo, también es nuevo en la ciudad, espero que no les moleste.

-No, mientras más mejor-Mabel-Además también le dijimos a Coraline que se uniera.

-Claro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Y en eso quedaron; al final del día se reunieron en la parte trasera de la escuela, durante el resto de las clases ya no tuvieron problemas, aunque la gente se les quedó viendo raro, todos con excepción de Mabel que rápidamente se había convertido en el centro de atención.

A Norman, Dipper y Huevo los veían como fenómenos, mientras que a Coraline la veían con miedo, como si fuera un animal salvaje que en cualquier momento estallaría, por poco les grita a todos que fueran a chingar a su madre, pero ya no quería tener más problemas; de por sí ya le esperaba una pelea en la casa.

Así que iba hacer la única cosa que parecía relajarla esos días.

Norman salió por la salida de emergencia que daba a la parte trasera de la escuela, se suponía que solo se usaba en situaciones de peligro, pero Norman odiaba tener que salir por las puertas principales con todos los demás, así que siempre salía por atrás; ese día estaba nublado, nubes grises que amenazaban con lluvia.

Salió por las puertas y bajo las escaleras metálicas, eran tan viejas que chillaban con cada paso que daba.

Miró al suelo y se fijó en que Coraline estaba sentada sobre la barda de cemento que separaba la escuela de la tienda de aparatos eléctricos; ella estaba con las piernas cruzadas fumando un cigarrillo, Norman se detuvo y la miro, ella solo le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca lo has probado?

Norman negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

Le tendió la caja, Norman la miro algo preocupado.

-Vamos, solo una calada.

Norman lo dudo, ¿pero que tenía que perder? Tomo uno de los cigarrillos, Coraline saco su encendedor y lo prendió, nada más Norman le dio una bocanada pudo sentir que su garganta gritaba.

Comenzó a toser y toser, tiró el cigarro al suelo y se golpeó el pecho para sacar todo el aire.

-Bueno, creo que en verdad no es para todos.

Cuándo Norman se recuperó, puso una mano sobre la barda para sostenerse.

-¡Es horrible!-tosió-¿Por qué lo haces?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque es lo que no se debe hacer.

Norman entrecerró un ojo y abrió el otro.

-Ah, te gusta romper las reglas.

Coraline se recostó en la barda, bajo una pierna y doblo la otra.

-Tal vez.

Soplo, el humo quedo frente a ella y rápidamente se fundió con el cielo gris, era como si lo viera en cámara lenta, recordaba cómo había empezado, fue gracias a Wybie, él le había robado una cajetilla a su abuela y se la había compartido, Coraline no tenía deseo alguno de probarlos pero ese día había sido pesado, otra bronca en la escuela, así que dijo= "¡Al demonio!" así que lo probo.

Y desde ahí había empezado.

Sus ahorros los gastaba en comprar la cajetilla o tan siquiera uno, no era una adicta ya que solo fumaba cuándo se sentía triste, o enojada, lo que parecía ser bastante común últimamente.

En ese momento llegaron Dipper y Mabel, también habían salido por la salida de emergencia pero se habían quedado un poco más tarde debido a que Mabel se había quedado entretenida con las anotaciones al grupo de porristas.

Ya solo faltaba Huevo para que estuvieran completos.

-Le envié un mensaje a su teléfono-Dipper-¿Pero dónde estará?

Su respuesta llegó con un grito desde el techo de la escuela, todos elevaron la vista para ver a Huevo corriendo sobre el techo de la escuela.

Mabel se tapó la boca, mientras que Norman y Dipper abrieron los ojos como platos, Coraline continuaba viendo al cielo, al parecer Huevo con sus hazañas no la sorprendía.

Huevo dio un salto cuándo estaba en el borde del techo, dio un giro en el aire y aterrizó en la plataforma de las escaleras, luego brinco el barandal para llegar hasta el pie de las escaleras, aterrizo con gracia sobre sus dos pies.

-¿Listos?-les preguntó, entonces al ver sus miradas sorprendidas añadió-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Norman señalando las escaleras.

-Oh, porque tenía flojera de caminar.

.

Norman les dio un tour completo por el pueblo, desde la tienda de comics, la heladería, la biblioteca, el arcade y la tienda de recuerdos; hasta el ayuntamiento, donde estaba la estatua de la Bruja.

-Oh sí, la famosa leyenda de la Bruja de Blithe Hollow-dijo Dipper mientras veía la estatua-Un gran lugar para colgarse, de ahí el logo de la ciudad.

Norman miró con odio la estatua, siempre la odiaría, ese condenado monumento no decía la verdad, solo era una mentira hecha para vender productos.

-Las cosas no son como las pintan-Huevo.

Norman lo miro sorprendido, lo había dicho tan de repente que no entendía muy bien su comentario.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?-preguntó curiosamente.

-Que las cosas no son como las pintan-Huevo-La retratan como un monstruo, pero debe haber mucho más detrás.

Era algo… increíble, Huevo lo sabía, la estatua era horrible; una bruja que era realmente escalofriante, usaba un sombrero puntiaguda, sostenía una escoba y tenía una nariz alargada, la típica imagen estereotipada de la Bruja; pero algo le decía que debajo de esa fachada de engendro, había mucho más detrás, un alma incomprendida.

-Tú eres el residente-le dijo Coraline a Norman-¿Cuál es la verdadera historia?

Norman miro a la estatua, acababa de conocer a esos chicos y aun no sabía muchos de ellos, Huevo parecía ser una persona de mente muy abierta, pero sentía que aún no estaban listos para saber la verdad de Aggie, al menos hasta que los conociera mejor.

Pero si había una cosa que necesitaban saber.

-Era inocente.

.

Después de aquella informativa plática, Norman los llevó hasta la tienda de disfraces y bromas, el dueño era un buen amigo de Norman y a veces lo dejaba subir al techo del local para que descansará, Norman solía ir allí a echarse en el suelo mientras escuchaba música, lo hacía todos los días que se sentía triste o solo.

Lo mejor era que en frente se ponía un carrito de hot-dogs, así que cada quién ordenó dos "vagabundos"; pan tostado con mostaza, cátsup, aliño para hamburguesas y cebolla; se los comieron sentados al borde del techo, viendo a la gente pasar.

-¿Jugamos yo veo?-sugirió Mabel.

-Mejor sigamos comiendo-le respondió su hermano, quién tenía la cara bañada de salsa.

El cielo seguía nublado, todo el día había estado amenazando con llover pero nada había pasado.

-No es la gran cosa-dijo Coraline mientras le daba una mordida a su salchicha-Es muy sucio.

-La gente saca sus bolsas desde temprano-Norman-Por eso las ratas y los perros las rasgan en busca de comida, y los recogedores no se molestan en… pues recogerla.

-No me sorprende-Dipper, aunque la gran contaminación si le sorprendía, Blithe Hollow era muy sucio, había basura tirada en la calle a cada esquina, los botes estaban a reventar, no quería ver cómo sería durante las noches.

-Yo creo que es lindo-Mabel-Se me hace rústico, lo que se me hace realmente interesante es conocer a ese chico que puede hablar con los muertos, ¿Qué curioso, no?

Norman por poco se atraganta, sabían de los rumores pero no que él era él.

-Pero si él está…-Norman le tapó la boca a Huevo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

-¿Qué paso?-Coraline-¿Qué estabas a punto de decir?

Huevo vio a Norman, quién negó con la cabeza y formulo con los labios la palabra "No" Huevo entendió que no quería que les dijera, lo que no entendía era el porqué, pero iba a respetar los deseos de Norman.

-Que debe ser puro cuento, no creo que sea verdad.

No solo no entendía, sino que había tenido que aguantar la tentación de morder la mano de Norman, con su boca, ah eso le traía tan buenos recuerdos de Winnie, la chica pellirroja que lo había ayudado a salvar a su familia del malvado exterminador Hurtado, era lo que más extrañaba de QuesaVilla.

Y es que su familia no era como las demás, o no, sino que era muy particular y tal vez algún día se las presentará a los demás, un día que hubiera tiempo.

-Bueno, ¿ya vieron que hay una nueva exposición de momias del antiguo Egipto en el museo de la ciudad?-preguntó Norman tratando de buscar un nuevo tema de conversación.

Dipper se levantó de golpe, su salchicha se le cayó del pan hacia la calle y cayó sobre el sombrero de una persona.

-¡Oigan!

Rápidamente, aunque unos con más agilidad que otros, se escondieron detrás quedando fuera del campo de visión del señor, que ahora gritaba:

-¡Malditos, bajen para que pueda darles su merecido!

-¡Comételo!-grito Coraline.

Esperaron unos segundos hasta que todo se calmó, el hombre seguía gritando maldiciones y media pero poco a poco se fue callando, cuándo estuvieron seguros de que el peligro había pasado, se miraron entre sí; las cejas bajas, ojos preocupados y respirando con la boca.

Y después estallaron en carcajadas.

-Amigo, casi nos metes en un problema grande-le dijo Coraline a Dipper, golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo.

-Lo siento, me emocione con lo de las momias-miro a Norman-¿Es verdad?

-Sí, estarán aquí un mes antes de moverse al siguiente pueblo, acaban de estar en Nueva Holanda y recibió buenos comentarios. Son tumbas del antiguo Egipto.

Dipper estaba emocionado, una exhibición, tal vez Blithe Hollow no fuera tan malo, se moría de ganas de poder ver esas momias y todos los instrumentos antiguos, no podía esperar para ir, consultaría los horarios del museo, para analizar cuál sería la mejor hora para ir y así evitar grandes multitudes de gente.

Mientras Dipper hacía sus planes mentales, los demás se le quedaron viendo, preguntándose porque de repente Dipper aparecía con la vista perdida.

-Es normal, no se preocupen-Mabel.

-Bueno-Norman-Creo que Dipper irá al museo.

Tal vez no tendría que ir solo después de todo, aunque le gustaba su soledad, no podía negar que a veces disfrutaba de una buena compañía, y Dipper parecía serlo.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, el cielo pasaba de gris a negro y eso les dijo que era hora de regresar a sus casas, bajaron del techo y al comprobar que el hombre salchicha se había ido, se despidieron y cada uno tomó la dirección hacia sus casas, después de todo aún tenían un año escolar completo por delante.

.

Huevo llegó a su casa, que estaba casi en los límites de la ciudad, no era nada espectacular, una casa sencilla de dos pisos, de color azul con techo café; el piso inferior tenía una cocina, una sala de estar y un baño, el segundo piso estaba otro baño con regadera, tres cuartos (el de Huevo, el de su padre y uno para huéspedes) y un estudio.

Era más pequeña que su casa en QuesaVilla, pero le gustaba, más que nada porque ahora podía estar más cerca de su familia.

Sacó sus llaves, las puso en la cerradura y giró el picaporte; las luces de dentro estaban encendidas, la de la cocina para ser exactos, coloco sus llaves en el llavero que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Luego camino hasta la cocina donde se escuchaba un ruido, era su padre que estaba preparándose sándwiches de jalea; Herbert Trubón, eran tan delgado como su hijo, solo que su cabello estaba cubierto de canas, y tenía una corta barba que le cubría toda la barbilla.

Junto a su plato con sándwiches estaba un vaso de vidrio, y el cartón de leche.

Iba por el segundo emparedado cuando noto que su hijo estaba en la casa, Herbert se veía preocupado.

-Hijo, recibí una llamada de la escuela.

Huevo tragó saliva, ya venía el regaño.

-No fue mi culpa papá, se estaban metiendo con un amigo y no podía permitirlo, y tú lo sabes.

Herbert lo sabía, su hijo jamás soportaría las injusticias, ni se escondería de ellas, así que era natural que defendiera a un amigo.

-Lo sé hijo, no te preocupes sé que no fue culpa tuya, pero voy a pedirte que… la próxima vez trata de… Tú me entiendes.

No, no lo entendía pero aun así asintió con la cabeza, su padre no tenía mucha experiencia al respecto gracias a Hurtado, el villano que amenazó a su familia hacía unos años, su plan comenzó la noche en que secuestro a su padre para obligarlo a construir una máquina del demonio, después lo tuvo colgado de cabeza por una década hasta que fue liberado. Era por eso que no sabía muy bien el trabajo de ser padre.

Huevo lo entendía, y por eso no lo juzgaba.

-Sí, lo entiendo papá no se repetirá.

Herbert sonrió, era bueno ver que su hijo lo entendía, y se lo agradecía ya que aún se sentía muy nuevo en todo esto de la paternidad, Huevo sonrió y se acercó a su padre, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en su regazo; estaba feliz de que estuviera con él.

Su padre también lo rodeo con sus brazos y ambos se unieron en un abrazo.

.

La semana continúo sin noticias más grandes, aunque Alvin aún no había ido a la escuela, pero seguramente estaba bien y no hacía más que al cuento para no tener que asistir a clases; la gente aún los miraba raro (excepto a Mabel, quién estaba ganando popularidad hasta con el grupo de las porristas)

Pero eso no evitaba que se juntará con su hermano y su nuevo grupo de amigos, todos los días a la hora del almuerzo se juntaban los cinco, eran un grupo de raritos pero al menos estaban juntos, después de todo nadie más quería tenerlos cerca; bueno tal vez los maestros eran la excepción ya que el de Tecnología, parecía empezar a tomar cariño por Huevo, ya que era muy bueno con los aparatos.

Dipper estaba demostrando ser un alumno de primer nivel en todas las materias, menos en Educación Física, se esforzaba pero no tenía condición.

Mabel no era tan buena estudiante pero por lo menos su buena vibra era contagiosa, aunque se había ganado un castigo solo para acompañar a su hermano el sábado en la detención.

Norman era "pasable" pero como siempre era sobresaliente en Historia.

Y finalmente Coraline que era buena, se estaba esforzando porque al menos quería demostrarle a su madre que no era una bruta por completo.

Los días transcurrieron hasta que llegó el sábado, el día de la detención, junto a ellos estaban otros seis chicos dispersados alrededor de todo el salón.

Dipper y Mabel estaban sentados en la misma mesa, ahora tendrían que estar atrapados seis horas todos los sábados hasta las vacaciones de Diciembre, al menos Mabel le estaba sacando provecho a la situación, decorando el banco con dibujos y estampitas, cada uno con un mensaje positivo.

Norman estaba leyendo un libro de terror mientras que Huevo estaba sentado encima de la mesa examinando un cubo rubik.

-¿Piensas resolverlo?

-No, quiero abrirlo para ver cómo es por dentro.

 _"Típico de él"_

Coraline fue la última en llegar, aún estaba en el estacionamiento a punto de ser dejada por su madre, quién no estaba nada contenta con el hecho de que su hija estuviera castigada otra vez.

Puso freno de manos y vio a la escuela.

-Espero que ya estés contenta.

Coraline no respondió, solo miraba por la ventana, lo que hacía enojar a su madre aún más.

-No es el momento de hacerse la graciosa, ¿sabes? La primera semana y ya estás castigada, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Coraline? ¿Demostrar que eres la chica mala? ¿Mostrar tu enojo porque volvimos a mudarnos?

Coraline seguía sin responder, solo miraba por la ventana, eso fue el colmo; su madre abrió la puerta del copiloto con brusquedad, Coraline no necesitaba un instructivo, se desabrocho el cinturón con brusquedad y salió del coche, en cuánto estuvo en la acera la madre cerró de un golpe y arranco a máxima velocidad.

Coraline recorrió el pasillo hasta que por fin llegó al salón, al ver a sus compañeros ahí se sintió un poco mejor, al menos estaban esos raritos que tan bien le caían, aunque llevaran tan poco de conocerse.

El profesor entro en el aula lo que le indico que era hora de buscar un asiento, tomo la silla que estaba enfrente de la mesa donde estaban Norman y Huevo, los saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, ellos le devolvieron el saludo con la mano.

El celular de Mabel comenzó a vibrar, lo saco de su bolsa y vio que tenía un mensaje de WhatsApp, era de Amber la líder de las porristas, una chica delgada de cabello negro, linda, de ojos azules, de papás ricos por lo tanto era presumida y muy creída, pero parecía que Mabel le había caído bien.

 _"Hola, necesitamos verte en el baño, en diez"_

Mabel sonrió, de seguro por fin iban a elegirla como porrista y le iban a dar su uniforme, toda la semana había estado con Amber y su clan para que fuera una de ellas, estaba segura de que lo harían y pronto sería una porrista.

Se paró del asiento y camino hacia la puerta.

-Tengo que ir al baño-le dijo de paso al maestro y salió antes de que pudiera decirle que esperara.

.

Mabel llegó al baño de chicas pero no encontró a nadie.

 _"Ya deberían estar aquí, ¿O llegué muy rápido?"_

Se colocó detrás de la puerta de uno de los taquillas y en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, Mabel dio un salto y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, eran Amber y su mejor amiga Clover. Mabel se relajó un poco al saber que eran solo ellas.

-Oh Dios chicas, me dieron un susto.

-Perdona, no era nuestra intención-dijo Amber riendo, Clover también se veía muy sonriente.

-Bueno, ¿Qué paso?

-Solo queríamos decirte que las pruebas para porristas serán hoy-Amber.

-Si, de hecho vamos justo para allá-Clover.

-Pero esperen-dijo Mabel-Yo tengo que estar aquí en… detención.

-Oh-dijo Clover con falsa lástima-Creo que tendrás que venir aquí todos los sábados en vez de entrenar, trágico.

Las dos se rieron, Mabel sentía que le acababan de dar un puñetazo en el estómago, y uno muy duro.

-Pero no te sientas mal, es lo mejor para todos, una boba como tú jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad-Amber.

Y eso solo fue peor.

-¿Bo… Boba?

-Sí, es decir solo mírate-dijo Amber caminando hacia ella, Mabel retrocedió-Tu ropa parece vómito de… no lo sé, unicornio.

Las dos se rieron, lo que hirió aún más los sentimientos de Mabel.

-Esa tonta obsesión con lo colorido, tus frenos ah y ni decimos al rarito de tu hermano, y sus amiguitos, solo alguien realmente desesperado se juntaría con ese fenómeno de Norman Babcock.

Eso hizo enojar mucho a Mabel.

-¡Oigan! Norman no es un fenómeno.

Amber y Clover solo se rieron.

-Claro, un fenómeno no puede diferenciar a otro fenómeno.

Y antes de que Mabel pudiera contestar, ambas salieron del baño, dejando a la pobre con las palabras en la boca.

.

Dipper fue el primero en adivinar que algo andaba mal cuándo Mabel entró de nuevo en el salón, tenía los ojos llorosos y la vista baja para que nadie pudiera verla, sin embargo su hermano se dio cuenta al igual que Coraline,

-Oh no, Mabel.

Su hermana tomo asiento a su lado y se sonó la nariz con la manga de su camiseta, Dipper le coloco una mano en su brazo.

-¿Mabel que paso?

-Nada, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Coraline ya tenía una idea, de seguro habían sido las perras de Amber y Clover, desde millas podía leer que eran las típicas niñas ricas de papa, mimadas que se creían mejor que los demás solo porque tenían dinero, y para acabarla de regar, eran "fresas" el tipo que Coraline más odiaba, con todo su ser.

Sabía que lo mejor que se podía hacer con ese tipo de personas era alejarse lo más posible de ellas, pero parecía que Mabel no lo había comprendido.

Ella y los demás se acercaron a ella, mientras ya era consolada por su hermano.

-¿Mabel que paso?

-Nada, estoy bien-pero por sus ojos estaba claro que no lo estaba.

-Fueron esas perras, ¿verdad?-Coraline-Si siguen aquí voy a tumbarles todos los dientes, lo juro.

-No, no te metas en más problemas-era lo último que quería, meter a su amiga en problemas.

-Mabel, ya deberías saber cómo son las fresas.

Jamás podría evitarlo, adonde fuera siempre quería ser amiga de todos, incluso de las más malas de la escuela, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Huevo saco un pañuelo de la manga de su camiseta y se lo tendió, el trapo estaba sucio pero de todos modos Mabel lo acepto y comenzó a sonarse la nariz.

-Chicos, en serio no es nada.

Era una chica muy sensible, así que los comentarios contra su persona la lastimaban mucho, y es que no era muy común que la gente la insultará pero cuándo lo hacían, Mabel no los tomaba tan bien, pero alguien ahí presente si estaba acostumbrado a los malos tratos; Norman, podía leer en el rostro de Mabel la expresión de humillación, de ser echo de menos por otras personas, o si, la conocía tan bien ya que él la había experimentado tantas veces.

Huevo rodeó con ambos brazos a su amiga, quién sujetó los brazos de Huevo y se dejó abrazar.

-Las personas son males Mabel.

Ella miró a sus amigos mientras se sorbía un moco.

-No todas.

Y sonrió, el saber que sus amigos estaban con ella la hacía sentir mejor, tal vez Amber y Clover eran unas perras, pero al manos ya sabía quién eran sus verdaderos amigos.

La puerta del salón se abrió y entró la señorita Catherine.

-Profesor Travis, voy a pedirle que Norman, Coraline, Dipper, Huevo y Mabel me acompañen.

-Oh si, por supuesto señorita.

Vio al grupito y les hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguieran.

-Oh genial, ¿y ahora está que quiere?

Norman y Dipper fueron los primeros en levantarse, luego Huevo soltó a Mabel y siguieron a los otros dos, Coraline fue la última en ir, obviamente a regañadientes.

Siguieron a Catherine a través de los pasillos hasta el salón de Historia, ella abrió la puerta y entró, la sala estaba vacía por completo, si no contaban al esqueleto que estaba hasta el final del salón, por muy extraño que pareciera.

-¿Qué paso maestra?-preguntó Norma.

-Si, Amber y Clover acaban de insultar a mi hermana, así que espero que…

-Tranquilo Dipper, se lo que hicieron esas dos y van a recibir su castigo, pero ahora necesito que vean algo.

-¿Algo?-Coraline-¿Cómo que algo?

Catherine coloco una mano sobre un ladrillo de la pared, este se hundió hasta que comenzaron a escucharse extraños sonidos, como si hubiera una maquinaria detrás de la pared, entonces, los ladrillos desaparecieron y dieron paso a una entrada.

-¿Una entrada secreta?-se asombró Dipper.

-¡Cool!-Huevo.

Norman no lo creía, llevaba años en esa escuela y jamás se había imaginado que hubiera una entrada secreta en el salón de Historia.

Catherine sonrió ante la reacción de sorpresa de los chicos.

-Síganme.

La entrada daba paso a unas escaleras que descendían, el pasillo estaba alumbrado con antorchas, Catherine tomo una de ellas y bajo las escaleras.

-Oh no, no voy a caer-se apresuró a decir Coraline-No es la primera vez que entró por una puerta secreta, y las cosas nunca terminan bien, en especial si es para seguir a una mujer misteriosa.

Malos recuerdos le traía esa puerta, muy malos recuerdos.

-Pero quiero ver que hay ahí dentro-dijo Mabel dando un paso al frente.

-La curiosidad mató al gato Mabel-Norman.

-Pero murió sabiendo-dijo Dipper dando un paso al frente.

Examino las escaleras, eran de piedra y parecían muy resistentes, coloco un pie sobre uno de los escalones, tomo una de las antorchas y alumbró el resto del camino, más escaleras, parecían no tener fin.

-Adelante, baja para que te encierren en una especie de calabozo, y te torturen o sepa Dios qué-Coraline.

-Vamos, no seas tan pesimista-Mabel-No se tal vez allá algo bueno ahí abajo.

Dipper bajaba escalón por escalón, Mabel lo siguió y rápidamente Huevo también dio un paso hacia los escalones, dejando solo a Norman y a Coraline.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los seguimos?-Norman.

Coraline resoplo.

-Bien, vamos.

Y así ambos bajaron también, los otros ya les llevaban ventaja por lo que no podían verlos.

-Dipper fue tan imprudente-Coraline-Al menos debió habernos esperado.

-Lo sé, fue algo impulsivo.

Siguieron bajando hasta que por fin vieron un punto de luz justo al fondo, y uno muy brilloso.

 _"Si veo otra clase de otro mundo, juro que saldré corriendo"_ Coraline.

 _"Tal vez estamos todos muertos"_ Norman _"Ja, no salimos de la pelea con Alvin"_

Siguieron avanzando hasta que la luz fue tan intensa que apenas y les permitía ver, cuándo finalmente entraron y sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, sus ojos quedaron asombrados por lo que vieron.

Dipper, Mabel y Huevo ya estaban ahí también, y al igual que ellos tenían la boca abierta.

Estaban en lo que parecía ser una cueva, sostenida por columnas de piedra, un millón de velas flotantes iluminaban todo el lugar, las paredes estaban adornadas con papel picado de todos los colores, y finalmente en la pared del fondo estaba una pintura hermosa del árbol de la vida y debajo de él había unos escalones y alrededor habían tres cabezas de Quetzalcóatl, la serpiente emplumada, talladas en piedra.

Catherine estaba parada en el primero de esos escalones.

-Hola chicos-saludo cordialmente-Bienvenidos a La Cueva de los Secretos.

-¿Cueva de los Secretos?-Norman-¿Qué signifca eso?

-Si señora, ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí?-Coraline.

-Sí, ¿es una especie de reality show?-Mabel.

-¿O será parte del castigo?-Huevo.

-No Huevo-dijo Catherine-Esto no es parte del castigo, más bien… es una recompensa.

Y antes de que alguno de los cinco pudiera agregar algo más, la consejera pasó la palma de su mano por todo su cuerpo, y entonces cambió, su uniforme azul se transformó en un hermoso vestido rojo, cuyo borde estaba adornado con velas encendidas, un sombrero gigantesco del mismo color, y que en las esquinas tenía una hilera de velas que le daban la vuelta, así como las flores de cempasúchil que adornaban su sombrero y vestido, su cabello era de color negro y su cara era una calavera.

 _-Yo soy La Catrina, reina de la Tierra de los Recordados y está es la cueva de los secretos-dijo extendiendo los brazos._

La reacción del grupo fue algo chistosa, Mabel abrió los ojos como platos y quedo maravillada con esa hermosa señora, Dipper gritó e intento retroceder pero resbalo, Norman no se espantó pero si miró sorprendido a la Catrina, Coraline dio un paso hacia atrás y Huevo simplemente dijo "Wow"

 _-No se asusten, no voy a hacerles daño._

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Esto es una trampa? ¡Claro que es una trampa va a destruirnos, no, va a robar el alma de nuestros cuerpos!-Dipper.

Mabel le dio una cachetada en toda la cara.

-Cálmate hermanito, no va hacernos nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? De seguro nos ha estado acosando desde la escuela, por eso se hizo pasar por la consejera.

 _-Dipper, tranquilo no voy a herir a nadie._

-Bueno, si no va a lastimarnos y dejando las paranoias de acá mis ojos-Coraline señalo con la cabeza a Dipper-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, porque nos trajo? Si intenta hacernos algo mejor prepárese porque no es la primera vez que me enfrentó a un…

-Lo sé Coraline, por eso estás aquí, por eso están todos aquí, porque ustedes han sido elegidos.

-¿Elegidos para qué?-pregunto Mabel, se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas-Oh, ¿Qué tal si fuimos elegidos para un concurso de comer pasteles?

-Dudo que sea para eso Mabel-dijo su gemelo poniéndose de pie.

 _-No Mabel, ustedes han sido elegidos para salvar al mundo de la más grande amenaza que jamás haya enfrentado; ustedes han sido elegidos para ser… ¡Los Spooky Power Rangers!_


	4. Capítulo 3

**3.**

Todos se quedaron un minuto en silencio, nadie sabía que decir, al menos no hasta que Coraline alzó la mano.

-Una pregunta, si, ¿Cómo digo esto con tacto?... ¿Está usted loca?

 **-¡Hey, mucho cuidado con tu lengua pequeña mortal!**

Una explosión verde hizo que todos retrocedieran, las velas de la cueva se apagaron y un aire muy frio entró en toda la cueva; delante de ellos apareció una figura alada, de color negro en su totalidad, a excepción de su cuello que era verde fluorescente, al igual que su boca, en sus codos reposaban velas de color negro con una luz verde, tenía una barba y un bigote blanco, en su cabeza estaba una corona con cuernos curvados, de los cuáles colgaban calaveras como si fueran aretes

-¿Y este quién es?-preguntó Coraline.

 **-¡Este!-** exclamo Xibalba enojado _-_ **Pequeña mocosa, yo soy Xibalba, Gobernador de la Tierra de los…**

 _-Cariño-_ interrumpió la Catrina _-Déjame a mi hablar._

Xibalba le mando una mirada asesina a Coraline, pero ella no se retractó y le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato.

 _-Muy bien, como iba diciendo, no Coraline no estoy loca, ustedes cinco han sido elegidos como los Spooky Rangers para proteger a su mundo de amenazas sobrenaturales, puesto que ya todos ustedes han tenido experiencia con lo desconocido._

Nadie se movió, cada uno sabía que ya antes había lidiado con sucesos paranormales, pero no sabían que los demás también, al parecer tenían mucho más en común de lo que pensaban.

-Muy bien, somos un montón de raritos-Coraline-¿Pero qué significa eso de proteger al mundo? ¿Y qué es un Spooky Ranger?

 **-Los Spooky Ranger son una legión de guerreros, que juraron proteger al mundo con sus vidas-** intervino Xibalba **-Por lo general son cinco individuos a los que la Catrina y yo les entregamos poderes, ellos deben canalizar estos poderes y usarlos para combatir a las fuerzas del mal, y así no solo salvar al mundo, sino también mantener el balance entre los mundos.**

\- Wow, wow, alto ahí-Dipper-¿Está diciendo que nosotros cinco, vamos a tener poderes para combatir a… al mal?

 _-En resumen, sí._

-¿Y qué es eso de mantener el balance entre dos mundos?-Coraline.

La Catrina se aclaró la garganta.

 _-Verán chicos, el bien y el mal son tan antiguos como el tiempo; y el mal es muy creativo, siempre está desarrollando nuevas maneras de cómo triunfar; incluso después de la muerte._

Eso agudizo el oído de Norman, que ahora escuchaba muy atentamente.

 **-Una mente maestra está detrás de un complot, para eso busca atravesar la línea entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos.**

 _-Sí, y su plan empieza con revivir a un espíritu maligno, un ser horrible que se alimenta de las almas de los niños para sobrevivir… un espíritu que Coraline conoce demasiado bien._

La piel se le puso de gallina a Coraline.

-¿Qué? ¿La Otra Madre? ¡Pero eso es imposible, cerré la puerta, tiré la llave!

 _-Lo sabemos, y en teoría la Otra Madre no debería poder regresar._

 **-Pero como dijimos, alguien con poder la está ayudando para que pueda regresar, la mano que logro entrar a este mundo salió del pozo y te siguió hasta Blithe Hollow, ahora lo único que necesita es un cuerpo, y así comenzaré su proceso de transformación hasta que ese cuerpo sea el suyo.**

-Pausa, pausa, pausa muchas gracias-interrumpió Dipper-Si muy bien, ¿podrían explicarlo ahora en español por favor? ¿Quién es esta…Otra Madre?

-Sí, creo que ya me perdí-Huevo.

-La Otra Madre es una bruja malvada, que crea una realidad alterna dondé todo es mejor… la comida, tus padres, tu ropa, tus amigos… Pero todo es una trampa, te hace desear más para que la dejes cocerte botones en los ojos.

Huevo soltó un grito y se cubrió los ojos.

-¡Si, exacto!

-Eso está mal-Mabel-No creo que puedas ver con botones, ¿O si podrás? Tal vez así le hagan las muñecas.

-Y una vez que lo hace, consume tu alma hasta que quedas atrapado, pero yo la derroté.

 _-Pero ahora está de vuelta, y es peor que nunca._

 **-Con la ayuda de este ser supremo no sabemos hasta dondé llegará su poder.**

 _-Por suerte para ustedes, tienen el apoyo de nosotros, los guardianes de la vida y la muerte, y vamos a otorgarles el poder para detenerla._

Mabel pegó un gritó de emoción y empezó a dar saltos por doquier, corrió hacia todo el mundo y les dio un gran abrazó, Huevo fue el único que se lo regresó.

-¡Vamos a ser como superhéroes!-grito-¡Trajes bonitos, vehículos, seremos famosos!

Pero los demás no estaban tan emocionados.

-Un momento… esto es demasiado-Norman-¿Por qué nosotros?

 _-Ya se los dijimos, debidos a su experiencia con lo sobrenatural._

 **-Sí, si les dijéramos a los demás del pueblo seguramente se desmayarían.**

-Muy cierto-Norman-Pero aun así… es… inusual.

-Sí, creí que todo esto ya había acabado-Coraline-No creo poder hacerlo de nuevo.

 _-Tranquilos, ya sé que esto puede abrumarlos, pero sepan que si ustedes no aceptan, no sabemos lo que la Otra Madre podría hacer._

 **-Y puede que Blithe Hollow solo sea el inicio, podría seguir Nueva Holanda, Gravity Falls hasta QuesaVilla.**

-¡No!-dijo Huevo, ahí vivía Winnie…

-Destrucción global-Dipper, él tenía experiencia con apocalipsis del otro mundo, el Raromagedón había sido una terrible experiencia, y no quería tener que pasar por otro, así que tal vez la idea de combatir a una Bruja malvada para evitar que hiciera sus locuras no sonaba tan mal, además a quién engañaba, ese era su tipo de cosas, su vida.

 _-Por eso los necesitamos, los Spooky Rangers son necesarios, ya lo demostró nuestra división latinoamericana._

-Eso me hace sentir como plato de segunda mesa-Coraline cruzándose de brazos.

-Muy bien-Dipper, miró a su hermana que asentía con la cabeza energéticamente-Mi hermana y yo… estamos dispuestos ayudar.

La Catrina sonrió.

 _"Ustedes pasaron un verano en Gravity Falls el lugar con mayor actividad paranormal que se haya registrado hasta la fecha. Dipper tú tienes cerebro y coraje, tú portarás la gema naranja que representa la calabaza de Halloween, está te convertirá en el Orange Spooky Ranger,"_

La Catrina extendió la palma de su mano y una gema de color naranja, algo oscuro, apareció ahí, luego la sopló y esta voló hasta la mano de Dipper, él junto ambas manos y esta se posó sobre ellas.

 _-Esta gema les dará acceso a una armadura de combate, y a sus armas, cada uno cuenta con una ballesta automática._

 **-Pero esta ballesta dispara láseres.**

 _-Así mismo cada quién tendrá un arma propia e única._

Dipper miraba su gema sonriendo, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

-Espera… ¿soy una calabaza?

-Oh te verás adorable-dijo Mabel golpeándolo juguetonamente en la espalda-Como una calabacita-vio a la Catrina-¡Ahora yo, ahora yo! ¡¿Qué me toca, qué me toca?!

La Catrina sonrió.

 _"Mabel tú eres dulce, estás llena de amor con una adorable mente llena de colores y ocurrencias muy divertidas. Tú tendrás la gema blanca que representa a las tradicionales calaveritas de azúcar del Día de Muertos, convirtiéndote así en la White Spooky Ranger"_

Otra gema, ahora blanca, apareció en la palma de su mano y se la entregó a Mabel, quién veía con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes a su gema.

-Es tan hermosa, seré la mejor calaverita de azúcar que este mundo haya visto.

La Catrina sonrió, contenta de que Mabel estuviera tan feliz por su labor, ahora se dirigió a Huevo.

 _"Huevo, tú fuiste criado por los Boxtrolls, una raza de seres subterráneos, por lo que sabes no juzgar por las apariencias y no te quedas callado cuándo ves una injusticia. No temes luchar por lo que está bien y por eso te otorgo la gema azul, que simboliza al troll, tú serás el Blue Spooky Ranger"_

La gema de Huevo era azul marino, flotó hasta el quién la atrapo en el cielo, la examinó y le dio una mordida.

 **-¡Eso no se come!**

La Catrina solo reía con Huevo, ese grupo era muy divertido, pero era hora de seguir con los demás.

 _"Coraline Jones, tu viajaste a otro mundo y derrotaste a la bruja conocida como La Otra-Madre, liberando el alma de tres niños inocentes. Eres fuerte, decidida, testaruda y muy valiente, tú tendrás la gema morada que representa al murciélago, serás la Purple Spooky Ranger"_

La gema morada de Coraline voló hasta sus manos, ella la examinó y vio que en el centro de la gema estaba la figura de un murciélago.

 _"Y por último pero no menos importante, Norman Babcock, tú tienes el don de hablar con los muertos, y rescataste el alma de Agatha Prendergast, permitiéndole encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba"_

-¡Tú eres el de los rumores!-gritó Coraline, señalándolo con un dedo.

Norman solo se encogió de hombros, mientras que Dipper se acercó a él.

-¡Todo este tiempo había tenido al médium enfrente de mí! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-se golpeó en la frente-Oye, ¿y si es cierto? ¿Puedes ver fantasmas?

Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo, la verdad había salido a la luz.

-Sí.

Entonces Dipper comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Norman, como si estuviera examinando a un conejillo de indias.

-Interesante, ¿Y cómo funciona exactamente? ¿Tienes que hacer algún tipo de conexión o algo así? ¿O un ritual? ¿Tienes que hacer un ritual?

Todo eso que Dipper había dicho de ser escéptico por fin ya no estaba, ahora al tener a un auténtico médium frente a él se moría de la curiosidad por saber todo sobre él, literalmente todo, quería revelar todos los secretos que guardará.

-Tranquilo amigo, yo solo los veo y ya, es gente normal… solo que están muertos.

Dipper se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Y por qué puedes verlos? ¿Te maldijeron, encontraste un amuleto, comiste un hongo mágico?

-Es de nacimiento.

Norman no sabía cómo sentirse, si abrumado por todas las preguntas de Dipper, o sorprendido por que tan bien estaban tomando sus compañeros el hecho de que él pudiera ver espectros, aunque ya debería saber que ellos tampoco eran muy… "normales"

-Qué cool que veas fantasmas-Mabel le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro-Oye, ¿crees que puedas hablar con mi hámster Mofletes?

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-Coraline.

-La verdad… no creí que me creyeran.

-Yo lo hice-Huevo-Yo si lo sabía.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

-El me pidió que no lo hiciera-dijo señalando a Norman.

 _-Chicos-_ los interrumpió la Catrina, todos voltearon a verla _-Creo que se están alejando del tema principal._

-Oh sí, claro-Dipper, no sin antes ver a Norman por una última vez-Esto no ha terminado.

Norman suspiro, algo le decía que Dipper iba a entrevistarlo más tarde, y no sería una entrevista corta.

 _"Bueno, como iba diciendo, Norman eres valiente, fuerte, defiendes lo que está bien y aunque sientes miedo, no dejas que eso te detenga. Tú tendrás la gema negra que representa al lobo, serás el Black Spooky Ranger"_

La gema de Norman era negra, se la entregó a Norman quién la tomo con sus dos manos, en medio tenía la figura de un lobo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, cada uno admirando su gema.

-¿Y cómo se supone que se activa esto?-Dipper.

 **-Con la mente, la gema responde a sus pensamientos y actuá de acuerdo a sus emociones, es decir que con emociones fuertes como el enojo o la ira deberían bastar.**

 _-También el amor y la valentía-_ añadió La Catrina, como si no quisiera que los niños tuvieran una mala imagen _-Pero si, la gema responderá a sus pensamientos._

-Cool-Dipper.

-Muy bien-Coraline-Entonces con estas podremos detener a la Otra Madre y enviarla de nuevo al otro mundo, ¿verdad?

La Catrina asintió con la cabeza.

-Okay, y cuándo todo acabe, ¿podemos devolvérselas y olvidarnos que todo esto paso?

Una vez de que hubiera pateado el trasero de la Otra Madre, por segunda vez, quería olvidarse de todo ese show, y que tuviera que ver con cosas sobrenaturales, para volver a ser la chica rara con problemas familiares.

 **-Una vez que la amenaza haya sido eliminada, pueden hacer lo que quieran.**

Dicho esto, Xibalba desapareció dejando un rastro verde detrás suyo, la Catrina negó tristemente con la cabeza y miró a Coraline.

 _-Cuándo la Otra Madre este derrotada, pueden devolver las gemas… pero sepan que detrás de ella solo vendrá otro más, y seguirán llegando… Necesitaremos a los Spooky Rangers._

-Entonces será el cuento de nunca acabar-Coraline.

 _-No exactamente, todas las historias tienen un final, su viaje llegará a su conclusión a su debido tiempo, pero para que algo termine primero tiene que empezar._

Norman miró su gema, ¿realmente valía la pena? Ya había salvado el pueblo una vez y para que, no le agradecieron y lo seguían tratando como a un fenómeno, ¿de que servía salvar a un montón de personas que te odiaban?

 _"Las personas que te han hecho daño, ¿nunca has pensado en lastimarlas?_

 _Pues sí, ¿pero a quién le ayuda eso? Crees que solo porque hay gente mala, ¿no hay gente buena? Yo una vez también creí eso, pero siempre hay alguien que te quiere"_

Y de repente lo recordó, las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Aggie hace mucho tiempo, ahora regresaban a su mente, si La Catrina decía la verdad eso quería decir que el pueblo estaba otra vez en peligro, aunque no lo quisiera era su hogar y ahí vivían sus padres, Salma y si Blithe Hollow moría, no quedaría nadie para honrar la memoria de Aggie, no podía permitir eso.

-De acuerdo-Norman-Estoy dentro.

Ya solo quedaba por confirmar Huevo, quién se había puesto a perseguir a una Catarina que había entrado en la cueva.

-Huevo, creo que te necesitan-Norman.

-¿Qué? A sí estoy dentro-dijo, la verdad él no lo pensó mucho, al parecer eso significaba pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, y a él le agradaba pasar tiempo con las personas.

La Catrina sonrió, por fin su equipo estaba reunido.

 _-Muy bien, ahora lo primero que deben hacer es nombrar a un líder._

Al mismo tiempo, Norman, Dipper, Mabel y Huevo dijeron:

-Coraline.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Eres mandona, fuerte, decidida-dijo Dipper enlistando las cosas con sus dedos-Y francamente eres la que tiene más carácter de nosotros.

-Sí, te encanta darles órdenes a los demás-Huevo.

 _-Decidido, Coraline eres la líder de los Spooky Rangers._

-Genial-respondió sarcásticamente-De acuerdo, gracias a la democracia soy la líder, ¿ahora qué?

 _-Ahora necesitan entrenar, aprender a usar sus poderes para así defender al planeta_ , _descansen por lo que queda del día, mañana comenzará su entrenamiento._

Con eso dicho les mostró la salida, empezaron a caminar hacia ella hasta que Dipper se detuvo y miró detrás de él.

-Esperen un minuto… ¿Y la detención?

 _-Oh, eso fue puro cuento para poder reunirlos-_ dijo La Catrina, en ese momento volvió a convertirse en Catherine-Y chicos, los estaré viendo en la escuela.

Y les guiño un ojo.

.

La salida era un túnel alumbrado con antorchas, muy estrecho por lo que los cinco cabían perfectamente, cada uno había guardado su gema en sus bolsillos, las cuáles aun brillaban con intensidad.

¡Qué emoción! ¿Creen que hagan una película de nosotros algún día? ¿Quién creen que nos interpretaría? ¡Oh, Dakota Fanning te quedaría perfecta Coraline!

Coraline bufó.

-Si, como no.

-Aún no puedo creer esto-Dipper-Guerreros combatiendo seres sobrenaturales, ¡Es bastante cool!

-Entonces vamos a ser como uno de esos programas de televisión-Huevo- ¿Seremos como Spiderman?

Norman no escuchaba, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos así que no escuchaba a los demás, aunque si se percató de algo, Dipper estaba caminando muy cerca de él, como si lo estuviera analizando.

-Entonces… ¿eres un médium?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Genial! ¿Te molesto si te algo algunas preguntas?

O sí, el momento había llegado.

-Este… sí.

-¡Perfecto!

-Oh no, algo me dice que se viene una plática nerd-Coraline.

-No tienes idea, cuándo algo se le mete en la cabeza a Dipper no hay nadie que se lo saqué-Mabel-¿Quién quiere ir por un helado?

Huevo asintió energéticamente con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, los dejaremos con su pequeña plática de ñoños-Coraline-Mientras nosotros vamos al centro.

-De acuerdo-Norman.

-Sí, sí, si-Dipper, no estaba prestando atención, sino que estaba interesado mucho en saber más sobre ese médium.

.

Dipper acompaño a Norman hasta su casa, sus padres no estaban así que tendrían la casa para ellos solos, lo guió hasta su cuarto y al ver los posters, las lámparas y las figuras de zombies Dipper se sintió como en casa.

-Disculpa el desorden-Norman-No he tenido tiempo de acomodar.

-No, no te preocupes mi cuarto esta igual, o peor.

Norman se rio y se sentó sobre su cama.

-Así que… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo-Dipper, sacó de su chaleco un blog de notas pequeño y una pluma-Dime cuándo viste a un fantasma por primera vez, ¿Cómo lo viste? ¿Por qué? ¿Te sucede muy seguido?

Norman ya se sentía muy abrumado por tantas preguntas, pero como le agradaba que alguien se interesará por su don, en especial si era de una buena manera, estaba dispuesto a responder sus preguntas.

-Bueno… siempre he visto fantasmas, desde que tengo memoria.

La primera vez que había visto uno había sido cuándo tenía seis años, estaba con su mamá en el centro comercial cuándo vio a una señora, pero era muy diferente de las demás, ella era verde en su totalidad, y era como transparente; la señora notó que Norman la estaba viendo, sonrió y empezó a hablarle, Norman se sintió extraño ya que se suponía que no debía hablarle a los extraños, pero algo en esa señora le dijo que era buena así que empezó una plática, fue cuando el resto de la gente se le quedo viendo raro, aunque otros pensaron "de seguro está hablando con su amigo imaginario"

Y así fue en su casa, cada vez que estaba hablando con fantasmas su mamá decía que era un niño con una imaginación muy activa, tenía cientos de amigos imaginarios (gracias al cielo no lo calificaron de esquizofrénico) Pero cuándo llegó a los trece años y aún lo seguía haciendo, era claro que no era cosa de su imaginación.

-Es un don de familia, por parte de mi madre-explico una vez que termino de relatar su historia-Pero es muy raro, mi tío lo tenía pero mi mamá no, yo lo tengo pero mi hermana no. No sé si mi hijo lo vaya a tener, o tal vez mi primogénito no lo tenga pero mi segundo hijo sí, no lo sé.

Dipper anotaba como loco, interesado en todas las palabras que Norman le decía, había conocido muchos farsantes en su vida antes pero algo le decía que él era genuino.

-Muy bien, tu tío y tú lo tienen, ¿Tendrá que ver con que son hombres? ¿Es posible que las mujeres sean… inmunes?

-No lo sé, mi prima lo tenía-Norman-Pero te habló de una prima muy, muy antigua; separados por siglos.

-Vaya-Dipper-Entonces tu don es muy antiguo, que interesante.

Norman sonreía al ver lo emocionado que estaba Dipper, anotando como un alumno entusiasmado por la clase.

-Dipper… ¿ahora puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Dipper levantó la mirada de su blog.

-Em… si claro-que raro giró de los eventos, todo el tiempo había estado de pie pero ya le había cansado, así que se sentó en la silla movible.

-¿Por qué el interés en lo paranormal? Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan entusiasta.

Tal vez solo Neil, pero Neil estaba interesado en ser su amigo, no tanto en las actividades paranormales y fenómenos sobrenaturales.

-Oh bueno-Dipper se rascó detrás de la cabeza, era hora de hablar de Gravity Falls, no lo había hablado a nadie acerca de sus experiencias en ese maravilloso pueblo, más que nada porque no tenía a nadie, más que a Mabel pero ella ya lo sabía.

Y entonces le relató todo a Norman, desde que encontró el diario, las aventuras vividas, Bill Cifra y el Raromagedón, solo omitió detalles como que su primer beso había sido con un chico tritón.

Norman quedó sorprendido, y entonces supo que algún día tenía que ir a Gravity Falls, sonaba como el lugar ideal para él.

-Y creo que eso es todo-Dipper-Ah eran buenos tiempos.

Norman miró al suelo, algo triste, Dipper lo noto.

-¿Oye que tienes?

-¿Escuchaste sobre el tornado que destruyó el pueblo hace unos años?

Dipper asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no fue un tornado lo que casi destruye el pueblo… fue mi prima.

Dipper pasó a sentarse de la silla, al lado de Norman, entonces le relató su aventura para detener la maldición de la Bruja, el despertar de los zombies, como había descubierto la verdad y como ayudó a Aggie a encontrar finalmente la paz.

Pero no acabo con eso, le dijo lo mal que se sentía ya que el pueblo parecía haber olvidado todo lo que hizo.

-No busco agradecimiento pero… creo que una parte de mí pensó que las cosas cambiarían, pero no, sigo siendo un fenómeno.

Dipper pudo notar la tristeza de Norman, así que pensó en una manera de alegrarlo.

-Yo no creo que seas un fenómeno, creo que eres alguien con un don muy especial.

Norman sonrió, sentía un gran _deja-vú_ en esos momentos, lo miró y sonrió.

-Y no te creas, también se han metido conmigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, yo también soy un rarito ¿sabes? Mabel es la sociable yo… no tanto.

Norman rio ligeramente.

-Supongo que no encuentras muchas personas con quién hablar sobre zombies, triángulos parlantes y gnomos.

Dipper rio también.

-No, no hay muchas.

Ambos se rieron y se recostaron en la cama, se quedaron viendo la pared llena de posters de películas de muertos vivientes.

-Son muchos posters-Dipper.

-Ja, sí, sí lo son.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que.

-Creo que mudarnos aquí no fue tan malo-Dipper.

-No, ¿por qué?-preguntó volteándolo a ver.

-Al fin encontré a un rarito como yo-Dipper lo volteó a ver también y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Norman sonrió, tal vez si era un fenómeno pero ahora ya no era el único.

.

Huevo había ido directamente hacia su casa después de comer el helado con Coraline y Mabel, aunque no lo aparentará con el grupo, la verdad es que él también tenía sus dudas con respecto al asunto de convertirse en superhéroes.

Y es que aún no se sentía 100% acostumbrado al mundo de los humanos, aún le faltaba mucho de descubrir sobre sus costumbres, además no todo lo que había visto de ese mundo le dejaba muy buen sabor de boca, había visto cómo se metían con sus amigos, y con él mismo ya que él no era tan "normal", la gente del pueblo lo miraba extraño y tampoco era muy amable.

¿Valía la pena salvarlos?

Sí, se dijo una parte de él mismo, la gente de QuesaVilla había logrado cambiar, después de la derrota de Hurtado la gente aprendió a vivir con los Boxtrolls, la gente si podía cambiar.

¿Pero pasaría lo mismo en Blithe Hollow? Ahí eran fenómenos y tal vez no valiera la pena salvarlos, bien podía avisarle a su familia y huir del pueblo antes de su destrucción, ¿pero que ganaba con huir? Las personas podían ser malas, pero merecían vivir, ellos mismos tenían familia, y él sabía lo importante que era la familia.

Y lo cruel que era que te la arrebatarán.

En su andar sacó la gema del bolsillo de su pantalón y la analizo más detenidamente, era circular, con la figura de un troll en su interior y brillaba mucho, después de verla por millonésima vez sonrió.

Era un Spooky Ranger.

Aunque no sabía muy bien que significaba eso.

.

Jonathan Miller era un muchachito de 25 años que se ganaba la vida trabajando como guardia de seguridad en el museo de Blithe Hollow.

De cabello marrón, siempre lacio, cara pecosa y dientes chuecos, Jonathan era conocido por su carácter explosivo y poca paciencia, sobre todo con los niños, a los que les gustaba burlarse de él debido a su complexión; sus piernas y brazos largos y delgados.

Jonathan realmente odiaba cuándo los niños iban al museo, por suerte eso no sucedía muy seguido, una de las ventajas de vivir en un pueblo de ignorantes, pero aunque así, las visitas por parte de escuelas si ocurrían y esas eran las que más odiaba.

Esa noche le tocaba el turno nocturno, con su linterna paseaba a través de las distintas áreas de exhibición que el museo ofrecía; la de dinosaurios (dónde en un estante estaban las figuras de un Tiranosaurio Rex, un Triceraptor, un Ptedoráctilo, un Mamut y un Tigre Dientes de Sable, aunque éstos últimos dos no pertenecían al mismo período de tiempo que los dinosaurios)

La de vikingos, artículos de tortura de la Edad Media, y la más reciente adicción a la familia; las momias.

Apenas habían llegado el fin de semana pero ya estaban montadas, siete sarcófagos con siete momias, y un baúl con artículos del antiguo Egipto.

A Jonathan no le importaba esa mugrosa exhibición, pero le encantaba ver la reacción de los niños con las momias, se cagaban encima cuándo las veían, la expresión de miedo en sus rostros no tenía igual, y era lo que lo motivaba a seguir trabajando.

Acababa de revisar la exposición de las momias y se estaba alejando hacia su oficina, las luces estaban apagadas así que lo único que iluminaba era su linterna, con su luz amarillenta, que apenas y era suficiente para iluminar el oscuro pasillo; cuando escucho un ruido.

Zzzzzzzz

Y venía de la sala, dónde estaban las momias.

Solía ocurrir mucho que los niños se metían durante la noche para dañar la propiedad del museo, o para jugarle bromas pesadas; pero esta vez estaba preparado con su pistola eléctrica, no los mataría pero que buena descarga se iban a llegar.

Desenfundo y apuntó con su linterna hacia el frente, como lo había visto en las películas de acción, daba pasos lentos, escuchando atentamente.

Zzzzzzzz

El sonido se intensificaba, tuvo que retroceder y taparse los oídos, era como cuándo alguien pasaba sus dedos sobre un pizarrón de tiza.

Un nuevo ruido se escuchó.

¡Clash!

Y vidrios cayeron al suelo, ¿¡Qué mierda estaba pasando!?

Entró apuntando con los dos aparatos hacia el frente, demonios cómo desearía que las luces estuvieran prendidas.

Crack.

Un sonido nuevo, venía de su lado derecho, dirigió la linterna hacia dónde provenía el ruido y entonces, la luz empezó a parpadear hasta que se apagó por completo.

-¡Maldición!

Golpeó al maldito aparato hasta que por fin la luz regresó.

Deseo que no lo hubiese hecho.

Una cara, con la carne amarillenta podrida, la mitad de los dientes caídos y con dos agujeros como ojos, apareció enfrente de él.

Su sien estaba cubierta en vendas viejas y maltratadas por el pasó del tiempo.

Pegó un grito tan horrible que haría que cualquier oído explotará, Jonathan gritó y cayó al suelo, la linterna cayó a su lado e iluminó lo último que vería en su vida.

Una garra metálica, con las puntas tan afiladas como un cuchillo.

.

Le rebanó la garganta, un chorro de sangre salió de ella, manchando su uniforme, el suelo y los pies de ella.

Ella sonrió, oh sí, había regresado.

Después de esperar tanto tiempo, atrapada en su propia telaraña, por fin era libre de su prisión, libre para alimentarse de nuevo, solo que ahora las cosas eran diferentes, no se conformaría con el alma de un niño a la vez.

No.

Está vez serían las almas de todos los niños del pueblo, y lo haría todo al mismo tiempo.

Ya tenía un cuerpo, era hora de la siguiente parte.

El guardia tenía puesto un uniforme, y la playera de ese uniforme tenía botones, y negros.

Hermosos botones negros.

Con su preciosa garra le arrancó dos botones de la camiseta y se los coloco en los ojos, un estambre negro salió de su ser y sujetó los botones.

Ya tenía ojos.

Ahora, tiempo para su regalo, la reliquia que él le había prometido; con su nuevo cuerpo (el cuál manejaba a la perfección) caminó hasta la tumba de la sacerdotisa, incrustada en el sarcófago, a la mitad estaba; la vara de las sombras, un artilugio sagrado, antiguo y peligroso.

De color dorado, la punta estaba doblada como una media luna, el mango era largo y la punta opuesta puntiaguda.

La arrancó del sarcófago, una grieta se abrió en él hasta que se hizo más y más grande, pero a ella no le importaba, ya tenía lo que quería.

En cuánto sus delgados dedos, como agujas, tocaron la vara está cambió de color, de dorado a negro, una espiral morada rodeo a la vara, la levantó en alto y admiró su poder.

Miró al cadáver del hombre, aún se retorcía, su alma aún no había abandonado su cuerpo por completo.

Dirigió la punta de la vara hacia él, una energía dorada, muy brillante, salió del cuerpo y fue arrastrada hasta la punta del artilugio, le estaba absorbiendo el alma.

Cuándo término de consumirla, pudo sentir como las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo, no era la fuerza que le daba la de un niño, pero bastaría por el momento. Pronto ese cuerpo moribundo y viejo sería remplazado por su verdadero y hermoso ser. Dejó la sala y se dirigió hacia la salida, ahora ya podía empezar la fase dos, salió a la noche, ni un alma se veía. Dio un paso al frente, avanzó hacia un callejón desierto, con la niebla cubriéndola por detrás. Pronto su plan estaría completo, y más importante aún.

Por fin se vengaría de esa mocosa de Coraline Jones.

.

 ** _Homicidio y robo en Museo de Blithe Hollow:_**

 _Anoche el Museo de Blithe Hollow fue atracado, el oficial en turno Jonathan Miller fue encontrado muerto esta mañana, la autopsia revela que su cuello fue rebanado por la mitad con un arma blanca, la familia ya ha sido notificada al respecto y se espera que la familia del fallecido reciba una compensación._

 _Entre los artículos robados se encuentra el cuerpo de más de 2,500 años de la princesa Amanem, de la cual solo se pudo recuperar su mano, así como daños al sarcófago de la sacerdotisa del faraón. La investigación se mantiene en curso aunque por el momento no se cuenta con un sospechoso principal._

 _A sí mismo el director del museo lamente informar que la exposición del antiguo Egipto queda cancelada hasta próximo aviso._

Huevo terminó de leer la nota del periódico que su padre había comprado esa mañana, estaban de nuevo los cinco en La Cueva de los Secretos, la Catrina los acompañaba.

-¿Quién se robaría a una momia?-Dipper.

-Pregunta retórica-Coraline-Ya sabemos quién fue.

 _-Ya consiguió un cuerpo-_ dijo La Catrina preocupada _-Y peor aún, tiene La Vara de las Sombras._

-¿Qué es eso?-Norman.

-La Vara de las Sombras es un instrumento mágico, forjada por el mismísimo Ra, que era otorgada solo al más grande de los sacerdotisas-leyó Dipper.

En sus manos tenía un libro sobre el antiguo Egipto, Coraline se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con una expresión que decía= ¿En serio?

Dipper se sonrojo y encogió de hombros.

-Me emocione con lo de la exposición-regreso a la lectura-Bueno, aquí dice también que la vara puede ser usada para comunicar el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, y para… absorber almas.

 _-Con la vara en sus manos podrá absorber las almas de todo el pueblo al mismo tiempo._

-Entonces en resumen, conseguimos la vara y ya no tendrá poder-Coraline.

 _-Eso debería bastar para detenerla._

-Muy bien, no esperemos más y vamos por ella.

-Primero lo primero, a entrenar.

-¡Oh sí!-gritó Mabel que estaba del otro lado de la cueva, estaba al lado de una mesa que tenía una licuadora encima, recién apagada, Huevo estaba junto a ella-Tengo justo lo que necesitan ¡jugo Mabel!

El jugo era una bebida rosada, con hielos, estampitas de estrellita azules y dinosaurios de plástico flotando en su interior, los demás se asquearon al ver la bebida, excepto Huevo quién vio con mucho apetito al jugo.

Y así empezó el entrenamiento, La Catrina los llevó a otra sala, que era como una gran arena de batalla, ahí ya los esperaba Xibalba.

 **-Bienvenidos a la fosa** -sonreía maliciosamente.

Todos se quedaron parados en la entrada, observando el enorme lugar que les esperaba.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí…

Y el resto del día fue un sufrimiento, al principio fue como la clase de Deportes donde los ponían a calentar y de ahí les enseñaron varias técnicas de lucha, Coraline era de las que mejor salió ya que, aunque nunca había sido la mejor en deportes sabía cómo defenderse, Xibalba era el instructor y no tenía intención de ir suave con ellos.

Y así fue todo hasta la tarde, cuándo todos los músculos del cuerpo les dolían, que por fin Xibalba les dijo que se podían retirar, pero las Catrina les dijo que esperarán.

-¡Pero si ya estuvimos trabajando todo el día!-Mabel.

 _-Sí, físicamente, pero para ser un Ranger no es solo cuestión del cuerpo Mabel, también de la mente._

Eso le trajo a Dipper muchos buenos recuerdos de su tío Ford…

-Muy bien-Coraline-¿Entonces que tenemos que hacer?

 _-Meditar._

Los sacó de la Fosa y los llevó a otra sala, esta era igual que las otros, iluminada con velas flotantes pero estaba por completo vacía, con cinco cojines en el suelo, uno para cada uno.

 _-Por favor tomen asiento._

Con su mano extendida les ofreció sentarse, se sentaron en este orden de izquierda a derecha: Mabel, Dipper, Coraline, Norman y Huevo.

 _-Ahora cierren sus ojos, y piensen en algo horrible que les haya pasado, lo último._

-¿Solo una cosa?-dijo sarcásticamente Norman, los demás se rieron.

La Catrina no hizo caso.

 _-Háganlo._

Y entonces lo hicieron, cada uno pensó en algo muy malo que les hubiera pasado, y vaya que tenían cosas en que pensar.

Norman recordó todas las veces en que se habían metido con él, que lo habían rechazado o avergonzado, de repente los recuerdos fueron tan poderosos que las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos.

Coraline pensó en todas las veces en que había discutido con su madre, más que nada en como ahora reina la era de hielo entre ellas, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo mal que se sentía, y que quería ir y hacer las paces con su madre.

Dipper pensó como el mismo era un rechazado, la falta de amigos que había tenido en su antigua escuela.

Mabel en como Amber y Clover la habían humillado en los baños de la escuela, no solo la hizo sentir mal el recuerdo, sino que también hizo que le salieran las lágrimas.

Y Huevo en la vez del baile en casa de Winnie, la humillación que había sentido y la amargura que sintió al descubrir, por primera pero no última vez, el egoísmo y la crueldad humana.

 _-Y ahora, déjenlo ir._

.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo preferiría dejar todo eso atrás-Coraline.

Acababan de salir de la cueva, como esta estaba ubicada debajo de su escuela conocían el camino de regreso a casa, el sol ya se estaba poniendo pero aún quedaba un poco de luz, apenas iban a dar las seis en punto.

-Creo que fue liberador-Norman, al decir verdad se sentía bien por haberlo sacado todo, ahora ya podía volver a enfrentarse al mundo real que parecía tener un desprecio hacia él.

-Sí, en parte-Mabel, al igual que Norman se sentía liberada pero un poco triste por los malos recuerdos que le había traído el ejercicio, pero al menos ya se sentía algo mejor.

-Bueno, yo quiero olvidarme de todo esto al menos por unas horas-Coraline-Deberíamos hacer algo como…. No sé ir al centro comercial.

Mabel casi salto de alegría, pero Norman y Dipper se detuvieron y la miraron.

-¿Centro comercial, en serio?-Dipper.

-Somos adolescentes, ¿no?-se defendió encogiéndose de hombros-Además… quiero comprarme unas botas nuevas.

-¡Si!-Mabel-¿Crees que tengan una tienda de mascotas? ¡Quiero ver a los perritos!

Mabel estaba ansiosa, y no podía dejar de saltar, sonreír y agitar a sus compañeros por la emoción.

-Tranquila, todavía ni sabemos si hay un centro comercial en el pueblo-Dipper.

-Si lo hay.

Dipper miró a Norman con los puños cerrados y apretando los dientes, Norman solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Perfecto! Podemos ir-sentenció Coraline-Y ya que soy la líder tienen que obedecerme.

-¡Eso es una dictadura!-dijo Dipper señalándola con un dedo-Se supone que esto iba a ser una democracia.

-Bueno, como segunda al mando yo apruebo la noción-Mabel.

-¿Quién dijo que tú eras la sublíder?-Dipper.

-Como líder yo nombro a Mabel mi segunda al mando-Coraline.

-¡Eso no es justo!-Dipper.

-¡Oh! ¿Puedo ser el tercer al mando?-preguntó Huevo.

-Como sublíder lo apruebo.

Dipper se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, Coraline se cruzó de brazos y sonrió victoriosa.

-Bueno, la democracia ha hablado, ¡Iremos al centro comercial!

Las chicas gritaron en alegría, Dipper estaba furioso mientras que Norman estaba indiferente; Huevo solo asintió con la cabeza, nunca antes había ido a un centro comercial, ni siquiera sabía lo que era, así que quería saber lo que era uno.

-No veo porqué armas tanto alboroto-Norman.

-Oh, porque tú no sabes cómo es ir de compras con Mabel.

Pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

.

El vertedero de basura estaba ubicado, irónicamente, no muy lejos del centro comercial, tres kilómetros para ser exactos, además de basurero servía como cementerio de coches, los vehículos chatarra estaban acomodados en seis largas filas que cubrían metros y metros de terreno.

Rondaban las ratas, de dos y de cuatro patas, pero una que ocupaba mucho espacio esa noche.

Su nombre era Simeón, era un vagabundo que rondaba los botes de basura en busca de comida, recolectaba chatarra y a veces mendigaba en los cruces peatonales, esa noche estaba buscando entre los coches para ver si encontraba algo que pudiera cambiar por unas botellas, o algo que se pudiera de comer.

Mientras buscaba en el interior de un viejo chevy, con los asientos hechos jirones y una familia de ratas que había hecho de su hogar ese viejo carro.

-¡Fuera de aquí!-les grito, las ratas chillaron y se dispersaron.

Continuo buscando hasta que escuchó algo detrás de él, venía alguien, salió por la ventana y vio quién estaba molestando, estaba al lado de uno de los botes, cuyo interior estaba en llamas así que servía de fogata.

La figura estaba encorvada sobre algo, cubierta con una vieja y arrugada manta morada, que tenía varios agujeros, Simeón se acercó a la figura, tenía las rodillas dobladas y fue en ese momento en que se fijó que tenía las piernas vendadas, a lo mejor había sufrido un accidente.

Parecía ser un animal salvaje en esa posición y además…

Estaba comiendo algo, Simeón podía escuchar la carne desgarrada y a la persona masticar, como cuando el encontraba una pierna de pollo que aún tenía carne; se acercó a la figura y entonces vio que era lo que estaba comiendo.

Una rata.

La sostenía con ambas manos, le acababa de dar una mordida por la mitad y le estaba arrancando la carne, Simeón hizo una mueca, ni siquiera el estaba tan desesperado para hacer eso.

Entonces la cosa se dio la vuelta y pudo verle la cara…

Era blanca, aunque tenía líneas negras por todo su rostro, sus labios delgados eran grises, aunque estaban manchados de sangre, y sus ojos eran… botones.

-Dios, creo que he bebido demasiado.

La cosa lo miró con una sonrisa, tenía pelo de rata entre sus dientes.

 _-Que lindos ojos tiene señor._

Simeón sonrió.

-Son para verte mejor-y se echó a reír.

El ser se rio junto con el mientras se ponía de pie, estiro su mano hacia él y entonces Simeón vio que se trataba de una garra.

 _-Ahora déjame que me acerque, para que pueda verlo mejor._

.

El único centro comercial que existía en Blithe Hollow era "Hanging Mall", tenía dos grandes plantas, con tiendas de todo tipo e incluso un cine en la parte superior; también servía como centro de reunión para los jóvenes ya que no había mucho más que hacer en el pueblo.

Los chicos llegaron caminando y pasaron por las puertas automáticas de cristal, todos excepto Huevo, que retrocedió en cuánto las puertas se abrieron, subió las manos en defensa, los demás se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Vienes?-preguntó Coraline.

Huevo veía a las puertas con desconfianza, no entendía cómo funcionaban ni cuál era su propósito, ¡las puertas se abrían solas! ¡Eso no era normal!

-Solo tienes que pasar la puerta-Mabel.

Huevo dio un paso al frente, la puerta volvió abrirse y dio un salto para atrás.

-¡Genial! ¿Ahora a que juego está jugando?-Coraline.

Huevo miro la puerta abierta que empezaba a cerrarse, dio un salto hacia adentro y logró entrar antes de que se cerrará por completo.

-¡Eso es una trampa mortal!-dijo.

-¿Qué?-Dipper-¿Nunca antes habías visto una puerta automática?

Huevo negó con la cabeza.

-Em… bueno no importa-agregó para terminar.

A todos les pareció extraño, pero decidieron dejarlo ahí.

Coraline y Mabel pasaron por las vitrinas observando la ropa, las botas y los accesorios, mientras que los chicos comenzaban a aburrirse.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías-le susurró Dipper al oído.

Norman solo se encogió de hombros, no es como que quisiera ir a casa, como era domingo sus padres estaban en casa y no quería verlos, al menos no por el momento, prefería pasar el tiempo con los demás.

Al notar la indiferencia de Norman, Dipper se rindió y miro hacia el otro lado, entonces se percató de que Huevo estaba en medio del pasillo, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos hacia todos lados, como si nunca antes hubiera estado en un lugar como ese.

Dipper arqueo los ojos, golpeo con el codo a Norman, él lo miro y Dipper señalo con la cabeza a Huevo.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Norman lo miro, si era verdad que Huevo se veía algo extraño pero… era su forma de ser, y Norman no veía nada malo con eso.

-No lo sé, tal vez solo es curioso.

-Mmm-Dipper, no creía que Huevo fuera solo "curioso" se veía como si nunca hubiera estado en un centro comercial, tal vez venía del campo pero ¿Qué no había dicho que venía de QuesaVilla? Por lo que Dipper había leído era una ciudad muy aristocrática, así que no parecía muy convincente.

Dipper se acercó a Huevo.

-Oye pareces algo perdido.

Huevo lo miró algo

-Es solo que… nunca antes había estado en un lugar como este.

-¿Te refieres a un centro comercial?

Huevo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

Huevo lo miró, de todos Dipper era el único con el que menos había tenido tiempo de conectar, pero se alegró al pensar que siempre había una primera vez para todo, además ya era hora de que todos conocieran a su familia.

-Bueno, digamos que mi familia nunca ha sido de los que… disfrutan mucho de ir a lugares concurridos.

 _"Mmm padres extraños"_ pensó Dipper.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, nos sentimos mejor en las sombras.

 _"En las sombras, interesante"_

-Porque las personas en QuesaVilla no tienden a entendernos.

Dipper dejó todos sus pensamientos y teorías, incluso Norman agudizó el oído al escuchar esas palabras, Dipper miró a Huevo con sincera simpatía.

-Sí, ya sabes lo raro nunca ha sido muy popular.

-Y que me lo digas.

Intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Bueno, creo que al menos ya conozco a alguien tan raro como yo.

-Oigan, ¿están hablando de fenómenos y me dejan fuera? Me siento excluido-Norman.

Se les unió y entonces los tres comenzaron a reír juntos.

Mientras tanto en la tienda, las chicas estaban teniendo un gran momento; Coraline tomo unas botas y se las mostro a Mabel.

-¡Oh te quedan grandiosas!-dijo.

Eran de marca Nike, moradas con negro y eran muy bonitas, perfectas para Coraline, pero todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuándo vio el precio.

-¡Doscientos dólares!–gritó-¡No puedo pagar esto!

-Tranquila, yo te presto-dijo Mabel.

-Oh Mabel, no podría hacer eso.

-Claro que puedes, te prestó cien y luego me los pagas.

Coraline revisó su cartera, tenía los cien exactos, miró a Mabel que le sonreía con mucha alegría, suspiro.

-Muy bien, pero te los pagaré no te preocupes.

-Descuida, tengo muchos ahorros.

Así Coraline compro sus botas y se las pusieron en una gran bolsa rosada, luego salieron para seguir viendo más tiendas, para el deleite de los chicos.

A las afueras del mercado, una figura encapuchada se dirigía a la puerta de entrada, los vagabundos, las ratas y los guardias de seguridad eran ricos… Pero ya quería saborear a un niño pequeño, solo así tendría las fuerzas suficientes para empezar con la siguiente fase.

Mientras tanto los chicos fueron a la zona de comida en la parte superior de la plaza, que era un círculo de mesas y sillas rodeado por puestos de comida, incluyendo comida china, pizzas, hamburguesas, etc…

Se sentaron en una mesa, poniendo encima todas las cosas que Coraline y Mabel habían comprado.

-No sé por qué tuvieron que comprar tantas cosas-Dipper.

-Es porque no entiendes el gran placer de las compras hermanito.

-Aunque con esa voz deberías-Coraline.

Los otros se rieron, mientras que Dipper se sonrojo y se cubrió la frente con su gorro.

-Oh bueno perdónalo cabeza de cereza-Norman.

Se quedaron en silencio incomodo, todos sabían que era mejor no meterse con Coraline o las cosas podrían terminar mal.

-Vaya, se podía decir que eso me puso los pelos de punta Norman.

Y entonces volvieron a reírse, aunque esta vez tres risas más se les unieron, y no fueron del buen tipo.

-Miren, el club de los perdedores.

Hacia la mesa se dirigían Amber, Clover y Alvin, las chicas vestían ropa de marca y excesivo maquillaje mientras que Alvin usaba una chaqueta de cuero.

-Con razón olía mal-Coraline.

-Pues deberá ser por tu amigo este-dijo Amber apuntando con la cabeza hacia Huevo, quién solo arqueó las cejas en enojo.

-Vaya, niñas de papi usando ropa linda y un matón que viste cuero, que originales son-Coraline.

-¿Celosa de que papi pueda comprarnos esto?-Clover señalo su ropa-No te culpo, también me moriría de vergüenza si mis padres escribieran sobre plantas, que trabajo más patético.

Norman sujeto el brazo de Coraline, solo para asegurarse de que no se abalanzará sobre ellas.

-Ya vemos porque te gusta juntarte con este grupo Mabel-Clover-El fenómeno, el perdedor, el bicho raro, la boba y por supuesto la salvaje.

-Es bueno que se tengan los cinco, porque nadie más va a quererlos en sus miserables vidas perdedores-Alvin-¿Vieron, dije miserables?

Entre risas se alejaron, Coraline se puso de pie derribando su silla pero fue sujetada por Norman y Dipper.

-¡Eso es, mejor sujeten a esa perra salvaje!-se burló Clover girando ligeramente la cabeza.

Y fue en ese momento cuándo Mabel ya no pudo aceptarlo, saco una de las bolsas de gomita que había comprado en el puesto de golosinas y se la lanzó a Clover, le dieron justo detrás de la cabeza antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Así, al menos Coraline no tiene que esconderse detrás de un gorila sin cerebro!

-Mabel tranquila-intervino Huevo-No creo que debas ofender a los gorilas.

Coraline dejó de forcejar con los chicos, se calmó y comenzó a reír junto a Mabel y a los demás.

-Sí, creo que tienen razón.

Los tres tontos se dieron la vuelta para ver al grupo, quiénes ya estaban los cinco de pie y en línea horizontal

-¡Oh, ahora sí sacaron boleto fenómenos!-Alvin.

-¡Adelante, esta vez voy a mandarte al hospital!-Coraline, se puso en posición de pelea y levanto ambos brazos.

Dipper, Mabel y Huevo también se prepararon para la lucha, todos con excepción de Norman estaban listos para entrar en combate con esos idiotas, ya que Norman lo único que quería era evitar más problemas, miro nervioso a sus amigos y luego a sus agresores, Alvin noto el miedo de Norman y sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa fenómeno? ¿Incluso con tus amigos te da miedo enfrentarme?

Coraline noto que seguramente Alvin iría primero por Norman, pero no iba a permitirlo, se colocó enfrente de él protegiéndolo de la vista del abusivo, lo que solo hizo que Alvin sonriera.

-Oh, ahora necesitas que una niña te proteja. ¡Qué patético!

-Pues esta niña te va a romper los dientes.

-¡Acércate puta, acércate!-Clover.

Coraline dio un paso al frente, Dipper Huevo y Mabel la siguieron, los tres agresores se adelantaron, estaban a punto de enfrentarse cuando chocaron con algo.

Una pared invisible.

Por más raro que pareciese, eso era lo que había pasado, cada lado había sido separado por un muro invisible con el que habían chocado; se detuvieron y tocaron la superficie que estaba frente a ellos, aunque no pudieran verla.

-¿Qué demonios paso?-Coraline.

-Mmmmm-dijo Dipper colocando una mano sobre la pared-Es invisible… una especie de muro, ¿pero cómo es posible?

Los otros tres estaban igual de sorprendidos, Alvin intentó pasar de nuevo pero choco contra el muro, sus ojos giraron y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué clase de truco es este raritos?-Clover.

-No sé qué es esto-Huevo colocando sus manos encima, entonces giro la cabeza y vio que Norman tenía el brazo derecho estirado, y la mano abierta.

Lo había hecho por puro reflejo, sin esperar que nada pasará, pero que sorpresa se había llevado, sin saberlo Norman había creado una pared invisible; tenía los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creerlo, las miradas de los demás (al menos las de su grupo, porque Alvin seguía desmayado, y Amber y Clover golpeaban la pared sin prestar atención a nada más) Bajo la mano y la pared desapareció, las dos malcriadas se fueron para el frente pero lograron mantenerse de pie.

Norman miro al suelo, luego a sus amigos, realmente había hecho eso.

-Yo… este….

Se escuchó un grito que venía desde la zona infantil.

.

Mientras los niños discutían con el trío del terror, Jeremy, un pequeño niño de once años estaba jugando en los juegos de la zona infantil, había columpios, una resbaladilla de color amarillo, que conducía a la piscina de pelotas; los juegos estaban justo enfrente de una banca para que los padres se sentarán mientras veían a sus hijos jugar.

Jeremy tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules, estaba jugando con sus juguetes de dinosaurios, un T-Rex rojo, un triceraptos azul y un pterodáctilo amarillo; el feroz tiranosaurio atacaba al triceraptors pero el pterodáctilo lo defendía de sus mordidas, estaba muy concentrado en su juego porque los amigos iban a detener al malvado dinosaurio cuándo algo cayó a sus pies.

Estaba al lado de las escaleras para entrar al juego, de ahí había venido el objeto, Jeremy dejó sus juguetes de lado y los coloco a un lado, se fijó en el extraño objeto y vio que se trataba de un caramelo.

Jeremy sonrió, le encantaban los caramelos, lo tomo y algo mágico sucedido, otro de esos cayó a sus pies, Jeremy tomo ambos dulces y miro hacia las escaleras, ahí estaba otro; sonrió y subió para agarrar el tercer caramelo, y al subir las escaleras comprobó que había muchos más, ¡era todo un camino de ellos!

Jeremy no podía creer su suerte, el camino era un túnel por el cual tenía que agacharse y caminar de gatas para poder pasar, así que lo hizo, recogiendo todos los dulces que se encontraba, ese era el día más feliz de su vida.

El camino de dulces lo llevó hasta la boca de la resbaladilla, un cubo verde por el cuál no entraba nada de luz, ahí estaba el ultimo caramelo, Jeremy lo tomo, ¡Ya tenía como… más de cincuenta caramelos! ¡Ahora se los podía comer todos! Sonrió y se dio la vuelta, volvería con su mamá y le contaría todo lo que había pasado.

Pero al momento en que Jeremy se dio la vuelta, vio dos botones negros.

.

La mamá de Jeremy lo estaba buscando, ya era hora de irse a casa.

-¡Jeremy, Jeremy!

Entonces se fijó en el juego, los dinosaurios de su hijo estaban regados por el suelo, ahí fue cuándo empezó a preocuparse.

-¡Jeremy, Jeremy! ¿Dónde estás cariño?

Miro a la resbaladilla, algo rojo estaba bajando por ella, se acercó para tener una mejor vista y entonces pudo ver claramente el chorro de sangre que caía por ella, seguida del zapato ensangrentado de su hijo, fue ahí cuándo grito.

.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dipper.

-No lo sé, pero no debe ser nada bueno-Coraline.

.

La Otra Madre estaba disfrutando, le había cortado la garganta al mocoso y ahora se lo estaba comiendo, hacía tanto que no probaba la jugosa, tierna y dulce piel de un niño, la hacía sentir tan viva y feliz, lamentablemente el gritó de la madre la hizo salir de su dulce sueño.

Termino de masticar la carne, se la paso y miro hacia la boca de la resbaladilla, los oficiales no tardarían en llegar y ella aún no estaba lista para entrar en combate, pero por suerte ese niño le daría fuerzas, solo tenía que terminar de consumirlo, y tenía la distracción perfecta.

Saco una bolsa de piel, la cual tenía dieciséis múñenos de trapo, mojo cada uno con un poco de sangre y los lanzó por la resbaladilla.

Abajo, los guardias de seguridad ya se habían reunido alrededor del juego, tenían sus pistolas desfundadas y apuntando al frente, dos de ellos controlaban a la pobra madre de Jeremy quién luchaba para que la dejarán ir a los juegos en busca de su hijo.

Todos estaban muy concentrados mirando hacia el frente, cuándo el primer muñeco cayo por la resbaladilla hacia la piscina de pelotas.

-¡¿Qué carajos es eso?!

Cayó otro, y luego otro, y así siguieron hasta que cayeron los dieciséis, ninguno de los oficiales se movió, sin saber qué hacer ni decir, ¿Cómo se supone que tenían que reaccionar? Nunca antes habían visto nada igual.

-Tal vez sean bombas-dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Sánchez, ve a investigar!

-¿Por qué yo?

-¡No preguntes y solo ve!

Sánchez era un oficial pelinegro, ojos cafés y un bigote largo, tembloroso caminó dando pasos cortos hasta el borde de la piscina, se detuvo, apunto con el cañón hacia las pelotas, haciendo un paneo, no se veía nada vivo ahí dentro.

-¡Son solo muñecos comunes y corrientes jefe!-dijo volteando a ver al comandante.

Las pelotas volaron de la piscina, y uno de los muñecos, ahora de dos metros de altura emergió de ellas. De un lado del cuerpo era blanco y del otro marrón, separados por una sutura, también tenía en las muñecas y en los pies; tenía la boca cosida y los ojos de botón, sus brazos y piernas eran largos y delgados.

El muñeco tomo a Sánchez del cuello, quién grito y fue levantado del suelo como si no pesará nada, lo lanzó por los cielos hasta que Sánchez aterrizó contra un puesto de aparatos electrónicos, el puesto se vino abajo junto con el oficial.

Una mujer gritó y más muñecos emergieron de la piscina.

-¿¡Qué carajos está pasando?!-gritó el jefe.

Los guardias abrieron fuego contra los muñecos, las balas los impactaron, los muñecos se detuvieron unos segundos pero al momento volvieron a moverse como si nada, el que había agredido a Sánchez camino hacia los oficiales y como si no fueran nada, los golpeo mandándolos a volar.

Rápidamente el grupo de muñecos superó a los guardias, quiénes no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Y una vez que los muñecos se deshicieron de los oficiales, fijaron su atención en los clientes.

.

Los cinco llegaron justo cuando los muñecos ya habían derrotado a los guardias de seguridad, Coraline iba al frente, se ocultaron en la pared que estaba en la esquina a los juegos, entonces pudieron ver como los muñecos estaban atacando a los compradores, los guardias de seguridad ya estaban derribados en el suelo.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?

Entonces Coraline se fijó en los ojos de botón, dio un paso hacia atrás sin poder creer lo que veía, la pesadilla estaba de regreso, si ese muñeco estaba ahí de seguro era porque La Otra Madre había regresado, y sin duda vendría por ella.

-¡Coraline!

Una sacudida de Dipper hizo que Coraline pusiera los pies en la tierra.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¿No se supone que somos superhéroes ahora?-Mabel-¿Por qué no vamos y les damos una lección?

Dipper asomó la cabeza, tal vez Mabel tenía razón pero aún no sabían cómo activar la gema. Necesitarían al menos un plan para derrotarlos, los muñecos eran más fuertes y agiles que ellos, solo el elemento sorpresa podría ayudarlos en ese momento.

Un muñeco saltó hacia la pared y se aferró a ella como su fuera una araña. Gateó hasta girar en la esquina y quedó por encima de ellos, aunque su boca estaba cosida; fue capaz de que abrirla y soltar un feroz rugido.

Se despegó de la pared y cayó a cuatro patas en medio de los cinco, separándolos, quedando Norman y los gemelos de un lado y Huevo y Coraline del otro.

Norman cayó en el suelo y comenzó alejarse a gatas, el muñeco miró a Norman y volvió a rugir mientras se acercaba al chico. Norman gritó y el muñeco le sujeto una pierna, Norman lo pateó en la cara, el muñeco giró levemente la cabeza y luego lo miro con odio.

-¡Ah!

El muñeco sujetó con más fuerza la pierna de Norman; entonces cerró los ojos y extendió una mano hacia el frente. El muñeco salió volando por el aire y aterrizó a unos tres metros de distancia, cayendo por las escaleras eléctricas.

Norman empezó a respirar, mientras se recuperaba del susto se miró la mano.

 _"Pasó otra vez, ¿Pero cómo?"_

Giró la mano, se veía como siempre, delgada algo pálida, no había ningún brillo extraño rodeándolo ni nada por el estilo. Pero él había empujado al muñeco con la mente.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que Dipper lo tomo de los hombros para ponerlo de pie.

Más muñecos treparon por las paredes hasta llegar al techo, luego se dejaron caer acorralándolos. Coraline y Huevo habían quedado contra los barrotes que marcaban el límite de la planta, Coraline se sujetó a ellos y miro hacia abajo.

Tal vez sobrevivirían la caída hasta el piso inferior, pero no sin algunos huesos rotos. Coraline se dio la vuelta, dos muñecos los tenían acorralados levantaban los brazos listos para cernirse sobre ellos. Huevo se puso de espaldas a la barra, se sujetó con fuerza y entonces levantó su cuerpo del suelo; estiró ambas piernas hacia el frente y pateó a los dos muñecos, a cada uno con un pie. Los muñecos se fueron de espaldas dando una voltereta de espaldas antes de quedar en el suelo.

Huevo regresó de nuevo al suelo y Coraline lo miró con una expresión atónita.

-En serio tienes que enseñarme hacer eso.

Huevo le sonrió pero su alegría no duro mucho. Los muñecos se volvieron a poner de pie y avanzaron de nuevo hacia ellos.

-¡Ah vamos!

Entonces Huevo la tomo en sus brazos y la cargó, Coraline quedó con un brazo detrás de los hombros del chico y uno por delante; después dobló las rodillas.

-¡Huevo… espera!

Y saltó, Coraline gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras caían y se aferró con más fuerza a Huevo. El chico cayó de pie y dejó a Coraline en el suelo; la chica tenía el pulso acelerado debido a la emoción, se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar con velocidad.

Pero mientras se recuperaba sonrió.

-Eso… de hecho fue muy divertido.

Miró a Huevo quién le sonrió, pero los dos muñecos también saltaron y aterrizaron a unos pies de ellos. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr en la dirección contraria con los entes pisándoles los talones.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso; tres muñecos habían acorralado a Mabel, la chica giró la cabeza con rapidez buscando algo que la ayudará, lo único que encontró fue un bote de basura.

-¡Tomen esto!

Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo lanzó hacia los muñecos fueron golpeados y rodaron con el cilindro.

-¡Eso!-Mabel giró el brazo en alegría, pero en ese momento otros tres muñecos aparecieron remplazando a los otros-¡Oh vamos!

Dipper peleaba contra un muñeco que le sujetaba la mano.

-¡Suéltame!-le dio un puñetazo en la cara lo que provoco que girará levemente, pero rápidamente regresó la vista asía el chico. Pusó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Dipper y comenzó ahorcarlo.

-¡Oye… basta!-Dipper cerró los ojos y trató de respirar, pero las manos del muñeco impedían el paso del aire.

Intentó quitar las manos de su garganta pero no dio resultado, el muñeco era muy fuerte y el no.

Norman veía preocupado a todos, Dipper estaba siendo asesinado por un muñeco, Mabel estaba acorralada y otros seis muñecos estaban a punto de echársele encima. Cerró los ojos y extendió las manos hacia el frente esperando que pudiera alejarlos.

Abrió los ojos y comprobó con horror que no había logrado nada, los muñecos se acercaban más a él.

 _"Oh no"_

Abajo las cosas no iban mejor; Coraline y Huevo trataron de perder a los muñecos, pero estos los seguían por detrás.

-¿Alguna idea?-preguntó Coraline.

-No-respondió Huevo.

Corría por el pasillo a la salida, tal vez si lograban escapar los muñecos perderían el interés en ellos y los dejarían ir, el problema fue que dos muñecos cayeron del techo ante las puertas de cristal, momentos antes de que pudieran llegar.

-¡Oh vamos!-Coraline.

Intentaron dar la vuelta pero ahí estaban los otros dos muñecos, con las manos levantadas para atraparlos.

-Genial-Coraline.

Los muñecos avanzaban hacia ellos a paso lento, ya que no podían escapar se darían el gusto de hacer que pasarán un rato malo, sobre todo la chica. En cuánto la vieron reconocieron quién era; era a la que habían estado buscando, La Otra Madre les dio instrucciones específicas de capturarla con vida, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran divertirse con el otro.

-¿Ahora qué?

Arriba, los muñecos ya estaban más cerca de Norman, al ver que se acercaban se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sintió algo caliente.

 _"La gema"_

Rápidamente la sacó y le dio un vistazo, brillaba con intensidad en su mano. Los muñecos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

 _"¡Lo que sea que hagas, hazlo ahora!"_ pensó.

Los muñecos dieron un salto, Norman extendió el brazo enseñando la gema; se preparó para el ataque pero nunca llegó.

Se hizo el silencio, el muñeco que estaba ahorcando a Dipper lo dejó ir para ver lo que acababa de pasar, Dipper aprovechó su oportunidad y lo pateó en la cara, esta vez el muñeco se fue de espaldas hasta el suelo. Dipper tosió un poco y giró la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba.

Norman estaba en medio de un círculo transparente de luces fosforescentes; luces negras que bailaban alrededor de sus brazos, piernas y pecho dibujando espirales. Al pasar la ropa de Norman fue sustituida por un traje negro, pero no un traje de gala; este parecía estar hecho de fibra de Kevlar, aunque tenía un aspecto metálico.

Norman se elevó del suelo y observó asustado como se transformaba.

-¿Qué está pasando?-su cabeza giraba para poder ver como ese traje se materializaba en él.

Una vez que lo cubría por completo fue depositado en el suelo al mismo tiempo que un casco se formó sobre su cabeza. Era como los de los motociclistas, pero en la parte superior tenía dos orejas puntiagudas que asemejaban a las de un lobo, así mismo el borde que rodeaba al lente tenía un colmillo en cada lado, asemejando a la mandíbula de un lobo, y por encima tenía pintado dos óvalos negros, que asemejaban a los ojos.

Norman se miró las manos, a través del casco podía ver a la perfección, solo que todo estaba en tonos grises y negros; como ver con lentes. Era muy extraño, se sentía perdido y no sabía que hacer.

Y no solo él estaba impresionado; los gemelos y los muñecos habían dejado de pelear y ahora lo observaban atónitos, Mabel aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse entre los tres muñecos e ir con su hermano, quién también miraba a Norman asombrado.

-Lo logro, activo la armadura-Dipper.

-¡Que cool!-Mabel.

Norman dio un paso para atrás, no sabía que hacer ahora, un muñeco gritó y corrió hacia él, por puro reflejo Norman le lanzó un golpe y le dio en el estómago; lo mandó a volar hasta el otro lado. Norman miró sorprendido su puño.

¡Realmente él había hecho eso!

Otro muñeco trató de lanzarse pero lo detuvo con una patada, a otro le dio un codazo en el cuello y lo derribó en el suelo, no sabía cómo lo hacía pero lo estaba logrando, estaba derrotándolos.

Eso fue hasta que tres muñecos se le echaron encima y ya no pudo levantarse.

-¡Oigan, una ayudita!

Dipper sacó su gema.

-Necesita nuestra ayuda.

Mabel hizo lo mismo.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Debemos intentarlo.

Dipper miró atentamente al cristal y lo levantó.

-Vamos, debe haber una manera de activar esto-la sacudió de arriba abajo pero sin éxito, no hubo ningún cambio-¡Vamos!

Entonces hubo un destello a su lado, Dipper cerró los ojos y cuándo los abrió de nuevo vio que Mabel se había transformado. Su traje era como el de Norman, solo que blanco y su casco representaba una calavera en vez de un lobo; eso y que en su pecho tenía dos bultos que asemejaban a sus senos.

La boca de Dipper cayó en picada ¡No podía creer que su hermana lo hubiera descifrado antes que él!

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó Dipper.

-Simplemente me dije que podía y ya-sonaba como Mabel pero… con una voz más "mecánica" que la de ella, como un programa de alteración de voz; si no supiera que ella era su hermana no la habría reconocido.

-¿Una ayudita?-les preguntó Norman volteándolos a ver, lidiaba con dos muñecos que estaban enfrente de él, mientras que uno se había colgado a su espalda y lo golpeaba en el casco.

-¡Allá voy!

Mabel dio un grito de guerra y saltó estirando una pierna al frente, pateó a los dos muñecos y entonces Norman pudo quitarse al muñeco de la espalda.

-¡Muy bien, aquí voy!-dijo Dipper saliendo de su escondite, dio un pasó al frente y apretó la gema con fuerza.

 _"¡Vamos, actívate!"_ rápidamente una armadura se formó en el cuerpo de Dipper; era anaranjada y el casco era como una máscara de calabaza.

-¡Genial!-un muñeco se le acercaba por la derecha, Dipper le dio un puñetazo y lo derribó en el suelo-¡Allá voy chicos!

Fue corriendo y se unió a Norman y a Mabel que combatían, desde los juegos infantiles, La Otra Madre salió de su escondite, resguardándose con la pared para observar como los niños habían logrado activar el poder de la gema; y ahora aporreaban a sus preciosos muñecos.

Hundió sus garras en la pared, ahora su plan peligraba pero no importaba, estaban muy ocupados combatiendo que no se fijarían en ella.

Abajo, Coraline y Huevo estaban rodeados por los cuatro muñecos.

-Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí llegamos.

Pero ambos sintieron algo cálido, Coraline en el cuello ya que llegaba la gema colgada en el cuello como un collar, la gema brillaba con intensidad y se movía descontroladamente como si fuera un frijol saltarín; Coraline se la quitó del cuello y la observo. Mientras que Huevo sacó la suya del pantalón y comenzó a examinarla, la suya también brincaba en la palma de su mano. El brillo que emanaba de ellas iluminó a los muñecos, que retrocedieron asustados.

Las gemas explotaron y entonces el traje comenzó a formarse sobre ellos, el de Huevo azul y el de Coraline morado; el casco de Huevo asemejaba a un trol mientras que el de Coraline a un murciélago, con el borde de los lentes con forma de alas.

-¡Así que de esto estaban hablando!-Coraline se miró los brazos levantándolos, cerró los puños y los abrió de nuevo, se sentía poderosa e iba a demostrarlo.

Dio un pasó al frente y golpeó a dos muñecos para alejarlos de ella, se dio la vuelta esperando a que Huevo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero no, simplemente estaba de pie en el mismo lugar admirándose.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-¡Huevo, ven a pelear!

-¿Qué? Oh claro.

Huevo noqueó a uno de ellos con una patada, mientras que le dio al otro un cabezazo.

-¡Así se hace!

Los muñecos no volvieron a ponerse de pie.

-¡Eso es!

Huevo se volvió y le dio cinco a Coraline, los dos se rieron un poco mientras se admiraban con sus respectivos trajes.

-Espero que esto no me haga ver gorda.

-Me veo como un astronauta.

Entonces Coraline se fijó en que algo salía de los muñecos, parecía ser arena… Una arena que le resultaba fatalmente familiar a Coraline.

Un gritó que vino de la planta superior la sacó del trance.

-Nos necesitan-dijo Huevo.

Coraline asintió con la cabeza, corrieron hasta las escaleras pero Huevo detuvo a Coraline con una mano, ella lo miró sorprendida y casi pudo jurar que debajo del casco el chico estaba sonriendo; Huevo dio un salto y llegó hasta la planta alta.

 _"Wow"_ pensó Coraline sorprendida.

Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, dobla la otra y entonces también brinco, fue capaz de llegar hasta arriba, al lado de Huevo.

-¡Vaya!-dijo feliz ante la sensación de energía que la recorría-Jamás volveré a tomar las escaleras.

Antes de que pudieran regocijarse escucharon un golpe, Dipper había sido derribado en el suelo y tenía a un muñeco encima, coloco ambos pies en el estómago del muñeco y lo pateó fuertemente. El muñeco cayó a un lado, Dipper le dio una patada con un pie y la cabeza del muñeco se desprendió del cuerpo, rodo unos centímetros hasta que llegó a las escaleras y después fue cuesta abajo.

-¡Ayuden!-dijo levantándose del suelo.

-Claro-dijo Huevo.

La batalla era algo sorprendente; aunque los muñecos los superaban en número Norman y Mabel resistían bastante bien, lanzando golpes y puñetazos, un muñeco que estaba atrás de Mabel tomó el bote de basura, el mismo que les habían lanzado, lo levantó en alto. La chica estaba muy ocupada con el muñeco que tenía en frente, el bote estaba a punto de caer sobre ella cuándo Coraline intervino pateándolo.

-No te preocupes, te cubro.

Detrás del casco Mabel sonrió.

Norman estaba luchando con notoriedad, parecía ser un verdadero lobo que se movía y saltaba contra los muñecos, daba patadas y golpes, Huevo apareció y le ayudo, el también era muy ágil; y aunque su método de ataque favorito era morder, aquello no le molestaba nada.

Norman lanzó a un muñeco por los aires, Huevo le dio una patada en el aire y el muñeco voló hacia Dipper, quién con un último golpe lo devolvió al suelo; arena salió del muñeco.

Dipper se detuvo para mirarla, que curioso, conforme la arena iba dejando su cuerpo el muñeco comenzó a desinflarse hasta que no fue más que un pedazo de tela. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que más muñecos aparecían.

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a cansarse, aunque los muñecos no eran mucho desafío, si eran bastantes y parecía que no iban a terminar. Coraline terminó de golpear a uno en la cara, como vio que aún quedaban dos docenas de ellos les dijo a los demás que se reagruparán.

-¿No dijo la Catrina que teníamos armas?

-Si-recordó Mabel-Dijo algo sobre una… ¿Ballesta láser?

-Bueno, ¿Cómo la hacemos aparecer?

Mabel vio su mano, la agitó diciendo:

-¡Ballesta aparece!

Y ahí estaba, en su mano apareció una pequeña ballesta color negro ante la mirada asombrada de los demás.

-Jamás dejara de sorprenderme.

Mabel la apuntó al frente y apretó el gatillo, un rayo de color blanco salió disparado y le dio a un muñeco en el pecho, el muñeco cayó al suelo mientras que de él salía humo, el rayo lo había chamuscado.

Rápidamente, los demás innovaron su ballesta y comenzaron a disparar, los muñecos rápidamente se vieron reducidos debido a las armas de fuego. La Otra Madre vio furiosa como su ejército caía, si se quedaba más tiempo arriesgaría todo; era mejor huir para luchar otro día.

Aprovechando el caos de la pela se escabullo, doblando en la esquina había una salida de emergencia que daba a unas escaleras, esa sería su vía de escape.

Pero alguien la había visto.

Norman se fijó que una figura encapuchada salía corriendo, sus pies estaban vendados y en su mano... ¡Tenía la vara de las sombras!

-¡Oye tú!

Soltó su ballesta, saltando por encima de dos muñecos Norman se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a perseguirla, se movía como un verdadero lobo. Era increíble que tan fácil era llevarse por sus instintos en ese traje, era algo extraordinario, Norman sentía que podía ser el mismo sin ninguna restricción.

La figura doblo en una esquina, Norman la siguió llegando a un pasillo, la figura estaba muy cerca de la salida de emergencia.

-¡Tú detente ahí!-se volvió a poner en dos pies.

La figura se giró, la punta de la vara brillo, la apuntó hacia él y una bola de energía morada salió disparada hacía Norman. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio en el pecho, Norman cerró los ojos, era como recibir cincuenta puñetazos de Alvin al mismo tiempo.

Fue despedido hasta la pared la cual se hizo añicos y cayó al suelo.

No sentía un dolor similar desde la batalla con Aggie, y eso había dolido mucho.

Pero él también había empujado a La Otra Madre. Cuándo lo golpearon sus poderes entraron en juego también, así que una fuerza invisible empujó a la Otra Madre hasta el otro lado, haciendo que soltará la vara y cayera.

 _"¡Ese maldito! ¡No sabía que tenían un telepata!"_

Era como recibir un puñetazo muy fuerte, La Otra Madre tosió para recuperar la respiración, Norman estaba cansado pero logró levantarse, su primer pensamiento fue:

 _"¿Alguien anotó el número de la matricula?"_

Una vez de pie levantó ambos puños en alto, no iba a darse por vencido.

La Otra Madre tomó la vara con su garra mecánica, con ella se apoyó para ponerse de pie y gruño. Norman no podía ver muy bien, abría y cerraba los ojos, estaba desorientado debido al golpe.

 _"¡Vamos concéntrate, tú puedes!"_

-¡Norman!-la voz de Dipper se escuchó por el pasillo, los demás Rangers se acercaban.

La Otra Madre maldijo, en su estado actual no podría con los cinco, y ese golpe ya mal la había dejado.

Tuvo que repetirse que ya tendría su momento, pero ahora tendría que escapar.

A un lado del pasillo estaba una gigantesca ventana de cristal, dio un grito y dio un salto hacia el cristal. La ventana se hizo añicos y ella salió al frio de la noche, aterrizó sobre un carro viejo, giró la cabeza para ver una última vez el centro comercial.

Bajó la guardia de la noche no la encontrarían.

Saltó del coche y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, al menos ahora ya sabía que los tontos tenían el poder de las gemas, y que uno de ellos poseía la telequinesis; no sería fácil pero encontraría una manera de derrotarlos.

Sin importar que.

Norman apenas recuperó por completo la concentración cuando escuchó el vidrio romperse.

-¡No!-gritó y fue corriendo a la ventana, la figura encapuchada corría hacia el bosque, se perdió con la oscuridad y Norman ya no pudo seguirla.

-¡Norman!

Los demás aparecieron por el pasillo, Norman se alejó de la ventana y fue a unírseles.

-Chicos, ¿están todos bien?

Huevo y Coraline asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Dipper prefirió hablar.

-Si, después de que nos dejarás reducimos por completo a los muñecos, ya no queda ninguno de ellos.

-Oh lo lamento-se llevó una mano a la cabeza-Es que vi a alguien con la vara, y la seguí.

Coraline dio un paso al frente.

-¿Cómo era?

Norman se encogió de hombros y la describió, en cuanto Coraline escuchó sobre la garra retrocedió asustada.

-No…-todavía no podía aceptar el hecho de que La Otra Madre hubiese regresado.

Norman se sintió mal por ella y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, la próxima vez no escapará.

Coraline agradeció el gesto, tomo la mano de Norman y la apretó suavemente.

-Eh… chicos creo que deberían ver esto-dijo Huevo, estaba viendo por una ventana junto a Mabel.

Afuera del centro comercial ya estaban llegando las patrullas; la policía local y la estatal habían puesto un perímetro alrededor del edificio.

-Lo que faltaba-Coraline.

-¿Creen que si les decimos que somos los buenos nos crean?

-Lo veo muy improbable-Dipper.

Se alejaron de la ventana.

-No podemos pelear con ellos, creerán que nosotros somos los malos-Huevo.

-Tal vez podamos salir por las alcantarillas-sugirió Dipper.

-O podemos hacer algo más fácil-Coraline.

Detrás de una barrera, quince oficiales apuntaban con un rifle a la entrada principal.

-¡Les habla la policía estatal! ¡Sabemos que tienen rehenes ahí! ¡Ríndanse ahora o abriremos fuego!

Tras un momento de silencio, las puertas se abrieron, los policías quitaron el seguro a sus armas y se prepararon para abrir fuego.

Un mar de gente salió asustada, al ver que ya no había ninguna amenaza los oficiales bajaron sus armas y comenzaron a recibir a la gente que estaba muerta del miedo.

Entre esa multitud se encontraban cinco jóvenes ordinarios que estaban tan asustados como todos los demás.

-Vengan niños, les daré una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Gracias oficial-dijo Coraline, ya sin su traje.

Se dio una vuelta para ver a los demás, todos habían regresado a la normalidad y tenían ocultas sus gemas.

Les guiño un ojo.

-Les dije que funcionaría.

Los demás sonrieron y fueron a recibir ese chocolate caliente, se lo habían ganado.


End file.
